A Musical Like No Other
by WillowWitch
Summary: Sequel to Valentine Countdown. Noah and Cody have been together for a long time, but what will happen when Chris brings everyone back for TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR? Will things get problematic? LOTS OF SINGING! NxC
1. Prologue: If We Ever Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama!

* * *

**Prologue- If We Ever Meet Again**

"Alright, FORMER contestants and commentators! It's time to be sending you guys home!" Chris said, standing near a bus stop, where many of the Total Drama cast members had been waiting.

Total Drama Action had just ended, in which Duncan came out to be the winner, and everyone was FINALLY going home. Almost all of them were glad, as it meant no more torture from Chris and Chef. Everyone was packed up and ready to go, though many of them were rather sad. Most of those people had been those who were dating someone else on the show, and two in mind had lived a rather far distance from each other…

"Hey, Noah!" shouted Cody, running over to his darker-skinned boyfriend.

Ever since Valentine Countdown, both Cody and Noah had been going steady as boyfriends, and truthfully, it brought on a LOT of drama from both sides. Whether it was from their families or from the long distance, they were still going strong. They were actually glad to have had time to spend with each other since they weren't on Total Drama Action. They always sat next to each other, and there were times that Cody would cheer Gwen on in the games, which would more than often tick off Noah. It did bring a smile to his face when Cody had her bra, though, knowing that he had something to use against Gwen if ever needed.

The darker boy looked at his boyfriend, his suitcase in hand as he watched him run over. Noah still couldn't believe that it'd been such a long time since they got together. He could still remember everything that happened, though it almost felt like a dream…

Cody's attempts at him. The stuffing himself until he puked, the singing, the ripping of his shirt (or trying to, anyway), the marshmallow gift, the roses, the poem, and even Cody's 'cool guy' act. Almost all of those attempts turned off Noah's attraction towards him, but the marshmallow gift and the poem were the ones that got to him the most. Those gifts were the one that made Noah realize his feelings…

However, if anything, Noah would NEVER forget the day that Taylor Swift showed up to sing a song for the dance they had. It was one of the most amazing things he'd ever done in his life, though he'd never admit it. Even the 'AH' tribe had left him alone since then. He was actually surprised at his family. His sisters supported him completely, especially Leah. But what made him the happiest was that his brothers couldn't pick on him anymore. Now that Noah wasn't embarrassed about the kissing Cody's ear incident, they couldn't tease him for it.

His parents were a little hard to work around, as they didn't approve of long distance relationships. He assumed they had a bad time with one themselves, but what shocked him the most was that they didn't care as long as his grades didn't slip. It was shocking to tell the truth, but was he gonn question it? NO.

And since then, he hadn't been happier.

"Hey, Cody" he smirked towards the boy. Cody panted, carrying his heavy bag with him.

"Going home again I guess…" Cody started, but Noah could tell something was up.

"What is it?" Noah started, his eyebrows creasing together. He didn't really like when Cody got all quiet. It wasn't like him, and when Cody got quiet it meant something was up.

"It's just… Are we gonna see each other after this…?" Cody started. Noah fidgetted.

He wasn't looking forward to this. They talked about this constantly, but all Noah could say before was that they could talk about it later. As they stood next to the bus stop Noah couldn't help but worry. He didn't wanna think that Cody was immature enough to drop a relationship due to something as silly as not being with each other. However, another thing bothered Noah as he thought about this…

… Was HE strong enough to stay away?

Sure, it was hard to let go of Cody the day they left from Valentine Countdown, but they eventually found each other again. They were brought back for Total Drama Action… Sort of… But they could make it work again, couldn't they…?

"Sure…" Noah started, not really that certain. "We've got e-mails, and regular mail…"

Cody shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure…" Cody started. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? It wasn't a bad idea when you were busy chasing after me after Total Drama Island…" started Noah, and Cody looked at him as Chris shouted.

"Alright, Beth and Ezekiel, your bus is here!" shouted Chris, and Beth looked at Ezekiel.

"You live by me?" she asked, and Ezekiel shrugged. Grabbing their bags, they both jumped up onto the steps of the bus and waved as the bus began to move. Lindsay had been the saddest of all of them to watch as her best friend left for home. Noah and Cody looked at each other again.

"Things are gonna be a LOT different, though, Noah…" Cody started.

"Why should they be?" Noah started. "You were perfectly fine with it during Valentine Countdown and before then! You chased after me!"

Cody looked away, and Noah couldn't help but let his frustration build. What was Cody trying to say? That maybe they shouldn't try anymore? They were perfectly fine with distance before. Okay, maybe an argument here and there, but it still worked. Why couldn't they keep trying?

"Look…" Noah started again, calming down a bit. "What do you want me to say? That we should break up…?"

"No! No no no!" Cody started. "I'm just worried is all…"

"Then don't be. We'll still play Xbox live and stuff. We'll still call each other when we can. Maybe one day we'll live closer to each other, and we'll get to see each other more often" Noah suggested.

Truthfully, he knew it was wishful thinking, but he wanted to stay with Cody. They worked out a lot of things together, and they've been through a lot, but they still cared about each other all the same. Cody sighed…

"Alright… Sorry, Noah" Cody said, looking at the darker boy apologetically. Even Cody himself knew it was wishful thinking, but if Noah was trying, maybe he should, too…

"What's on your mind?" Noah asked, looking at Cody's expression, not being able to read it.

"I was just thinking…" started Cody. "Will we be the same once we find each other again…? I remember that when we first met on Total Drama Island…. I used to think about you a lot… And wonder…"

At this, Cody could hear music in his head, and he started bobbing his head to the beat, until opening his mouth to speak. He knew Noah would find it silly, but he couldn't help but wanna show what he was feeling to Noah in some way.

"_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this…?_"

At this, Noah raised an eyebrow. Why was he singing? He noticed a couple of the other contestants looking at them as Cody continued. Even Heather and Justin, who had both been arguing about him liking Courtney during the Princess Pride challenge.

"_Say, didja come alone? Or did you bring all your friends?_" Cody sang again. Noah began to move his head to the song a bit as the music began getting loud enough for Cody to realize a radio had been playing for them while they were waiting. Chef Hatchet had been holding a stereo to keep the contestants entertained as they waited for their busses.

"_Say, what's your name? Whatcha drinking?_  
_I'd like to know what you're thinking_  
_Dude, man, what's your sign tell me your's, I'll tell you mine…_  
_So what's somebody like you doing in a place like this…?_"

As Cody sang this, he could see Bridgette and Geoff looking at each other. Courtney and Duncan were looking at each other as well, as they realized Duncan was still technically in jail. Owen and Izzy seemed fine, as Izzy had an unnatural habit of getting to many different places by some mysterious way. However, they were all sad that for now, it was goodbye, and they all sang with Cody as he began to sing.

"_I'll never be the same- if we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away- if we ever meet again_  
_This depart's got me so_  
_Torn apart- I don't wanna let you go_  
_I'll never be the same- if we ever meet again…_" they all sang, as they held hands with the people they cared about. Even Harold grabbed LeShawna's hands. Noah knew that the next part of this song was girl's part, and knew that Cody was expecting him to sing as well. However, he shook his head.

"Oh, no" he said. "I'm NOT singing!"

"Aw, come on, shorty!" said LeShawna, to which Noah glared at. However, when looking at everyone's expectant glances, he sighed, looking at Cody with a sincere discomfort.

"I guess it'd be the time to admit… that at Total Drama Island I… I used to wonder secretly…" he started, before singing.

"_Do you stare this much? I've never seen your face before…_  
_Why is it that you blush? Aren't your eyes getting sore…?_  
_Really, what's your story?_  
_You're starting to make me worry_  
_With your big light blue eyes, someone send me home tonight  
Though even with all that, I'd like to see your face some more…_"

As he sang this, Cody raised an eyebrow at all the comments suggesting that he didn't like the attention Cody gave him before. Not that he really cared since he knew Noah didn't like it at first. However, he couldn't help but smile at the last thing he sang, as they both held each other's hands and continued.

"_I'll never be the same- if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away- if we ever meet again_" they sang.

"Katie, Sadie, and Gwen! Your bus is here!" shouted Chris, and the three looked at each other before following each other on the bus, waving goodbye to all their friends as it drove off.

"_This depart's got me so  
Torn apart- I don't wanna let you go  
I'll never be the same- if we ever meet again…_"

Noah and Cody looked at each other as Chris called out more people.

"Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler! Let's go!" said Chris, and the four of them high fived each other before stepping onto the bus and waving goodbye to all their friends. They could all see Geoff making out with Bridgette and Tyler trying to get Lindsay's attention once they started moving. Noah and Cody looked at each other once again, singing a little softer.

"_I'll never be the same- if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away- if we ever meet again_"

"LeShawna, Lindsay, and Izzy" Chris shouted, and the three looked at each other before waving everyone goodbye. Harold seemed to have been the most affected about this, Trent patting his back in comfort.

"_This depart's go me so  
Torn apart- I don't wanna let you go_"

"Courtney and Duncan!" shouted Chris, and the rest of them snickered as the two went onto the bus together.

"_I'll never be the same-If we ever meet again…_"

"Heather, Eva, Owen, and _Noah_" Chris shouted, and Noah and Cody hugged each other one last time before Noah grabbed his bags, walking onto the bus after Owen. The two looked at each other one last time, singing to each other sadly as Noah gave a light wave.

"… _If we ever meet again_…"

The bus then drove off, Cody waving off after Noah. Though they were both upset that they wouldn't be seeing each other, Cody somehow felt he made a mistake. That maybe he should've ended it with Noah while he could still see him face-to-face. That maybe it would have been better for both him and Noah had they not been together from such a long distance. Yeah, sure, he'd keep in touch, but it be hard to sustain their love for each other…

"Cody, Harold, Trent, and Justin! You're the last ones to go, and here's your bus!" shouted Chris, and the four looked at each other before walking on the bus and taking a seat. Justin had gone off to sit by a window and the other three sat a little closer to each other.

"Gonna miss him, Codester?" asked Trent, patting him on the back.

"You know it…" Cody answered, sadly. "Though… I kinda wish I ended it while he'd still been right in front of me…"

At this, both Harold and Trent looked at each other with shock.

"What? But Cody-!" started Harold, but Cody interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I was chasing after him and everything, but now things are gonna change, dude!" started Cody. "I just know it… I think it'd be better if both Noah and I just… ended it now before we end up hurting later…"

"It's… kinda too late, though… Isn't it…?" Trent asked. Cody sighed.

"Yep…" Cody answered regrettably.

Harold looked at him for quite some time, thinking that the boy needed something to take his mind off of Noah. Just like he needed to with LeShawna and Trent with Gwen… And quite possibly Justin with Heather, as he'd seen the two of them bickering before she left. It wasn't official, yet, but apparently he and Heather got together after Valentine Countdown, and they're on the verge of a break up… He didn't know, though. Until suddenly, the thought of Cody singing sparked an idea in him.

"Hey, guys, I think I've got a great idea…"

At this, Justin, Cody, and Trent all looked at him.

"How bout we start a band?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: I Hate This Part so Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama!

* * *

**Chapter 1- I Hate This Part so Let Me Go**

Cody had been really excited! It's been such a long time since he'd seen the cast of Total Drama, and he was not only going to see them, but he was also going to the GEMMIE awards! How incredibly cool was THAT? He was gonna be one of the ONLY teenagers to go to a big awards show like the GEMMIES! As he sat in the limo to get there, he couldn't help but twitch with excitement. The rest of his band members Trent and Justin were sitting with him.

It had truly been a long time since Total Drama Action, and everyone had gone their own way for a while. He, along with Harold, Trent, and Justin, had decided to form their band 'The Drama Brothers', which had become a big hit around the world, until Harold decided to try going solo. Their fame kinda went downhill from there, but now they were being brought to watch the Gemmie awards! He was gonna see all his old friends from the Total Drama Cast!

… And that included Noah…

Due to his sudden burst in fame, he was ashamed to say that he hadn't spoken much to the darker skinned boy lately. In fact, their fangirls were under the impression that he was still single, despite how 'BIG' Noah and Cody were as a couple on Total Drama. It made Cody feel a little bad…

"Dudes, can you believe that we're going to the GEMMIES?" Trent asked, still not believing that he was going to meet some really famous people. Justin couldn't help but smile.

"It wouldn't be a surprise to me. I'm pretty popular amongst many people" he replied, earning Trent to roll his eyes at the conceited comment.

Though Cody wanted to say that he was excited like he was a couple of minutes ago, now he was a little nervous. If all of the Total Drama cast was gonna watch the Gemmies, then it would surely mean that Noah's gonna be there, too.

Now that he thought about it, where WAS Noah?

He hadn't heard from the boy in ages, and there weren't any rumors or gossip on him. It kinda worried him, but how was he to bring this up with the guys? They've all changed a lot. Even Harold. He wasn't as much the same thoughtful and poetic guy as he'd been when he helped Cody during Valentine Countdown. Trent was different after Gwen's break up with him on Total Drama Action, and Justin was WAY different after he and Heather were still together, just not TOGETHER. In fact, they were still fighting.

"We're gonna see all of our old friends again…" started Trent, but suddenly frowned, and Cody knew why.

He knew of Gwen's growing attraction towards a certain green-haired mohawk criminal, and so did a lot of people. Cody couldn't help but feel sorry for Trent at this point. It must've sucked for the guy to see someone he really cared about with another guy he resented so much. Not that Cody was much into Duncan either…

… But he knew that it was Gwen's choice, and that Trent would have to deal…

As they pulled up, the door to their limo opened and they met up with Harold, who had formerly been a part of their band. However, things seemed to have subsided with them, as they now decided to release their new single (Which Celebrity Manhunt SOMEHOW knew about). Everyone seemed to have already been at the Gemmie Awards, but…

… Where was Noah?

"Noah, coffee!" he hear Chris' voice as Chef stopped them all from going into the building.

He watched with wide eyes as Noah (wearing sunglasses and an ear piece) ran up to Chris with a latte and paper bag in his hand. He heard Gwen and Duncan laugh, and didn't blame them as he watched his darker skinned boyfriend serve their former sadistic host. He DID look hot in those sunglasses, though…

"You kiss Chris' butt?" Cody asked, and couldn't help but wishing he rephrased that, as he felt a pang of jealousy at the thought. Noah's eyebrows creased together as he looked at him.

"Hey, cut me some slack. Everybody's gotta work their way up in this biz" Noah replied.

This made Cody think as Chris looked at the new contestants of Chris' new show Total Drama Dirtbags. Noah decided to work for Chris to gain fame? What would bring the guy to do that? He didn't have much time to think as he suddenly got pushed to the ground. Getting up, he watched as the tall Spanish dude Chris called Alejandro walked into the building. He watched Noah glance at the guy before turning away. What was that? He stood up again to see Chris drinking his coffee, only to spit it out into Noah's face and fire him. Wow, tough world.

That new girl Sierra suddenly brought up the idea of getting in somehow as Chris walked inside the building, to which Izzy HAD gotten in before walking back out and getting the door shut behind her. That girl sometimes made him wonder. Then Courtney realized that if they won best reality ensemble, they'd be famous again!

… Unfortunately, that Spanish guy who pushed him over had been announcing who won it, and it wasn't them. Then as if to rub the salt in the wound, Chris won best reality show host, to which he didn't even thank the contestants for! It apparently didn't please Noah any, as he kicked the television and called him a 'shmuck'. Cody couldn't help but find the guy hot.

They were all about to give up… Until suddenly, that Sierra girl brought on the idea of getting their fame back, to which Izzy had an idea about intercepting the Total Drama Dirtbag cast. Something about lumber and stuff, to which Cody had to raise an eyebrow at. However, they just stuck to riding on DJ's bus. It was pretty awesome, but one question plagued him as he stepped on…

… How was he gonna talk to Noah again?

They were still going out, and though Cody DID miss Noah a lot… Were they still the same? Truthfully, Cody wasn't sure of his own feelings towards the darker skinned boy… Maybe he'd end the awkwardness after this whole thing ended.

* * *

Noah looked uncomfortably at Cody as he stepped onto the bus. He'd never felt so humiliated in front of people before. Cody saw Chris spit coffee in his face! And then he completely loses it and kicks a television in front of him! How lame was that? He laugh at himself if he weren't so embarrassed. He knew of Cody's fame as a Drama Brothers member, and he was a little ashamed to have spent all his time as Chris' assistant, but what was he gonna do? There was no time for fame when you were a class president! There was barely any time to call Cody or text or e-mail or whatever, even though he sent as much as he could!

Didn't matter, anyway, though, as Cody had become too busy for Noah, anyway…

Besides, Cody didn't even say hi to the guy. No greeting, or 'I missed you' or anything! It was as though they broke up over time and hadn't been through what they did at Valentine Countdown or Total Drama Action! It was saddening…

Things weren't the same anymore, and they hadn't officially broken up, either…

Noah could still remember the last time he'd actually seen Cody, and it was when they sang 'If We Ever Meet Again' together as a goodbye. Do those words still mean anything to Cody, anymore? In a way, Noah couldn't help but feel like singing as some music came on the radio of the bus they were on while chasing the Dirtbag's bus.

"_We're driving fast, with the cast, on the open road  
And right now, bickering's all that we can hear  
We didn't talk since we left, and it's getting old  
It's awkward now, but more so now that we're both here…_"

He sang, watching Cody as he looked like he been more focused on catching up to the Dirtbag bus that he hadn't even heard Noah singing. However, Courtney and Heather could hear him, and suddenly felt a little of the song reaching them too as they looked at Duncan and Justin. Maybe they both needed to get over their guys just as Noah needed to as well.

"_The world slows down  
As the bus, moves faster now_" sand Courtney, softly so that Duncan couldn't hear her.

"_I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_" continued Heather, as Justin didn't even look at her.

Noah couldn't help but feel bad for them in some deep spot in his heart. He didn't show it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Softly, they all sang together as Courtney continued driving.

"_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_" they sang together.

Somehow, Noah chuckled softly thinking about the three of them dancing together. As ludicris an idea as it was, it was still rather funny in Noah's opinion as Courtney sang.

"_I hate this part right here_"

"_I hate this part right here_" Heather sang.

"_I just can't take your tears_" sang Noah.

"_I hate this part right here_" sand the three of them together.

Noah couldn't hold it in as he continued to sing out his feelings.

"_Don't know if you want to hold on  
Can't carry on like nothing's wrong  
There's no more chances for you  
Cause I know what I'm gonna do_" he sang, as Courtney and Heather softly started the chorus again.

"_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_" they continued.

"_That I gotta do it_" sang Noah.

"_I gotta do it_" sang Heather.

"_I gotta do it_" sang Courtney.

"_I hate this part_" Noah sang again, looking at the two of them.

"_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here_" they sang together, ending it with a slow bow of their heads in shame for what they were all going to do later on today…

"Didja say something?" Duncan asked Courtney, to which she replied with a depressed 'No'.

Suddenly, they caught up to the Dirtbags, and with a lot (Okay, maybe not a lot) of thinking and were now shooting Owen's chocolates at the Dirtbag's bus with LeShawna's bra (Which somehow has cups that fit Noah's head?). They were able to hit the bus enough that the Dirtbag's bus was slowing down, and he noticed that Cody couldn't help but stand up.

"Woo-Hoo! Dirtbags are way behind us!" Cody said to Noah, before realizing who he was talking to and froze up as they looked at each other.

However, Noah looked at Courtney and saw that she was making out with Duncan. He frowned. So much for her wanting to break up with him, but then realized something. NO ONE WAS suddenly, started heading towards a cliff, where they drove off and were bouncing up and down due to LeShawna's bra pulling them up (What kind of bra did the woman HAVE!).

Luckily, Duncan had cut the bra in time before it yanked them up again, and they hit the ground… Painlessly…? It didn't matter, they were okay… But stranded… Geoff and some others decided to go for help. Which was fine in Noah's book. He was just gonna take a nice little nap from all the excitement that went on…

It'd been about a day or so before help came, and when Noah woke up, he couldn't help but feel as though he'd been lying on something comfortable… However, a sudden rattling had happened and he woke up suddenly. When he looked at what it was he was lying on, he suddenly freaked out. He was lying his head on CODY'S LAP! He sat up quickly to see the boy's eyes looking at him, before they softened and just said one thing.

"Hey, Noah"

* * *

Cody couldn't help but smile at the sight he woke up to. Noah was sleeping in his lap, and it was truly one of the best things he'd seen in a long time… He really did miss Noah, and the warmth that he gave Cody when they were together in moments like now. In fact, Cody had to wonder…

…Why did he wanna break up again?

Sure, Noah and him hadn't seen much of each other due to his Drama Brothers career, but since that was over and done with, why DON'T they continue to go out again? He continued to watch Noah until eventually falling asleep again. It's been a long day.

However, a couple of hours later, he was awakened by a sudden shaking in the ground and watched as Noah woke up and looked surprised at being in Cody's lap, to which Cody could only smile and calmly say.

"Hey, Noah" he said suavely.

Noah suddenly jumped up to his feet and dusted himself off, surprising Cody. However, he could still see the blush on his face, and knew Noah still cared about him. He smiled as he stood up.

"What's with the surprise? Aren't you glad to see me?" Cody said, arms spread open to invite Noah in for a hug. However, Noah didn't oblige, and Cody raised an eyebrow at the darker boy's behaviour.

"Noah…?" he asked, before he heard Chris' voice through a megaphone.

"THEY DON'T CALL ME BEST REALITY SHOW HOST FOR NOTHING!" shouted Chris as he grabbed the tour bus with a hook from the helicopter.

Eventually, they were brought back to the old set from Total Drama Action, sitting and having pancakes that were actually EDIBLE! And they were being served by that Alejandro guy (Who he had to admit was pretty cute). But suddenly Chris started talking about a third season and something happening and whatever. He wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on the boy that was sitting a little bit away from him.

Cody had said hi to him. And tried to HUG him.

… What NERVE!

Noah couldn't help but boil up inside at the fact that Cody tried to pick up their relationship after HOW many hours they were together? And only THEN he decided to try talking to Noah again? It was despicable in his tastes, and he couldn't help but think he was making the right decision. As Chris announced that Alejandro was going to be in the next season, he decided he would tell him the minute they had free time.

And it was right then and there, because the minute that the announcement ended, a huge party started up, and everyone was having a good time. Including Cody, who immediately came to him and asked him to dance. Noah narrowed his eyes, making sure to keep his composure before asking.

"We need to talk"

He could tell Cody was surprised, but grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Though he felt a small tug at his heart when grabbing his hand, he couldn't help but push it away. He had to end it now. He had to make sure this heartache didn't continue through the competition. Through the rest of his life… As they went outside, they both looked at each other, before Noah sighed.

"Look, Cody…" Noah started, but Cody interrupted.

"Noah, I'm sorry" he said, and Noah looked at him. "I let my career get in the way of our relationship, and… I let the fame get to my head and everything. I'm sorry…"

Noah looked at him with surprise and felt his heart tug at him more than ever. More than the way it did at Valentine Countdown. It was almost like the feeling he had when he rejected Cody after Heather revealed the truth about what had happened between everyone at the Playa. However, things were different. Harder than they ever were before. They both changed, Noah knew that… they really _weren't the same anymore…_

"Cody…" Noah started.

"I know I haven't said a thing to you in a long time, but my love for you has never changed, Noah…" Cody said again, making Noah frustrated.

"Cody…" he tried again.

"Really, Noah. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I STILL can't believe I let the guys get in the way of that. But no more, I swear on-"

"CODY!" Noah snapped, silencing the boy completely. Noah hissed in regret or snapping like that, but he needed to say his piece before he ended up bailing out. "Look, Cody…"

However, before he could say anymore, they both heard a soft guitar coming from around the corner of where they were. Chef had been cooking the pancakes from earlier in the kitchen, and a radio had been next to him as he was doing so. Noah knew exactly what song this was, and felt that it couldn't have been playing at a better time than now as he began to sing…

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie would be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve…_" sang Noah.

"Noah, you know there's no one better for me than-" started Cody, but this time, Noah interrupted.

"No, Cody, that's NOT what I meant…"he said, and Cody looked at him.

"_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_" he sang.

Cody looked at Noah with a blank expression. This song had been one of Cody's favorites before… But was the meaning what Cody thought it was? What was Noah trying to say…?

"_And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go…_" he paused.

As he looked at him, he noticed Cody's expression turning to shock at the realiztion.

"_… Let me go…_" he sang.

"N-Noah…?" he started, reaching out a hand to touch Noah, but he backed away.

"Cody… It was too hard… I sent you messages, I sent you mail, and I've called you a lot more than you think…" Noah started.

Now that he thought about it, Cody had barely been home. He actually remembered his mother telling him he had mail, he barely went on the computer anymore, and it was usually to change his website statuses, and his cell phone was barely in his hand anymore due to always singing… He looked at Noah with a pleading expression as Noah continued.

"I… I can't do it anymore…" Noah started. "You made it apparent that you didn't even want to try from the start, but… Then you just… didn't try at all…"

With that said, Noah began to walk back to the party, but Cody grabbed his wrist in desperation. Noah could feel the aching in his chest as he was breathing now, and it hurt more once Cody grabbed onto him and refused to let go. Cody pleaded.

"Please, Noah… Don't do this… I WILL try! Things just… happened all of a sudden, I messed up but PLEASE…" he practically begged.

Noah couldn't hide the fact that he was in pain from hearing his voice crack like that, but he knew that Cody only wanted to try again because they were seeing each other again in person. It was gonna be hard once the competition ended again and they'd have to separate again. He couldn't do it anymore. The heartache was too much…

"… I'm… sorry, Cody…" Noah cracked out, before pulling his hand away from the boy's grip, which became limp the minute Noah said 'sorry'.

Noah walked, refusing to look back. The minute he did, he knew he'd go back to Cody. He knew that he was doing the logical thing… but was he doing the RIGHT thing…? That, he didn't know. His head told him so, but his heart wasn't agreeing with him… It was hard now, but Noah knew he'd get over it… He'd have to…

It was then that Noah had walked to see Heather on the phone, tears rolling down her face. He assumed she was fighting with Justin AGAIN.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not important enough for you to push aside your stupid Drama Brothers Career! Maybe COURTNEY will be okay with that kind of relationship but I'M not!" she shouted, hanging up the phone and squating to cry into her knees. Though he was really fond of Heather, he couldn't help but feel sad for her right now...

And without Noah knowing, Cody fell to the ground, feeling lower than he ever had before. To think that before, HE was the one that wanted to end it with Noah, but now that he decided against it, Noah decided to end it… Why had irony been cruel to him? Why was this happening? Why did he feel so… wrong… knowing that Noah was no longer his anymore…?

He could only chuckle at the cruel irony, as he remembered thinking about this with Trent and Gwen earlier in the limo today...

It was Noah's choise, and he'd have to deal...

… He couldn't help but feel like the biggest loser he could ever be...

TBC

* * *

A/N- I know I forgot to put the song titles in the prologue, but here they are, and NO I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER!

'If We Ever Meet Again' by Timbaland/Katy Perry  
'I Hate This Part' by Pussycat Dolls  
'Let Me Go' by 3 Doors Down


	3. Chapter 2: Here Without Noah

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the songs I use in this fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Here Without You, Noah**

Cody was depressed. BEYOND depressed. As he sat in his seat with his backpack pressed against the seat, he could still feel the numbness from yesterday's encounter with Noah. The boy broke up with him… And it was still just too painful for words… Sighing, he looked around the bus to see the back of the boy in question, who'd been sleeping.

Typical Noah.

He wasn't able to sleep. Everytime he tried, he'd only go back to the moment when he looked into Noah's eyes and saw the lack of confidence anymore. He could only assume that he lacked confidence in their relationship going any further than it had, and even that thought made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want their love to end there. Not right when they finally met up again. Cody knew he messed up, but that didn't mean they couldn't try again…

"Cody?"

He looked next to him to see Ezekiel, who was staring at him crossly.

"You alright, dude?"

Cody shifted uncomfortably. How could he tell Ezekiel, who found Noah to be one of his best friends, that Noah just broke up with him because Cody put his music career before him? It was Ezekiel that warned cody not to let Noah get hurt again. How could he tell Ezekiel that he hurt Noah AGAIN?

"Umm… Y-Yeah, sure…" he said, laughing nervously and turning away from Ezekiel's skeptical gaze.

"Look, I know that the Zeke man's become all popular and yo, but that doesn't mean I'm no longer there for you and Noah, eh" he said, trying to reassure Cody. However, it did the exact opposite.

"Zeke… It's… um…" Cody started. "I really don't know what to say…"

"It's about Noah isn't it?" he asked, and Cody looked up at him. "You guys broke up?"

Cody's eyes were wide and nearly popping out of his head at the Homeschool boy. How could he have known? Was it that obvious that Cody and Noah were no longer an item? Ezekiel scoffed.

"Tch, figures, eh" he said. "After all, being part of a boy band and all while Noah was Chris' assistant, it must've been rough, eh"

Cody bowed his head in shame. Ezekiel was under the impression that they were too busy to talk to each other, which had been PARTLY true. What Cody DIDN'T want to tell Ezekiel was that it was actually Cody who had been too busy for Noah, and took him for granted… But did Cody really want to hear a mouthful from Ezekiel once the homeschool kid found out?

"I hear Heather and Justin were on the fritz, too, eh" Ezekiel suddenly said, causing Cody's attention to go back to him.

"Oh, yeah…" Cody started.

"Heather's blog war with Gwen and Justin's fame as a Drama Brothers member" Ezekiel started. "Everyone sure has changed since Total Drama Island, eh…"

Cody nodded. How could he disagree? His boyfriend had broken up with him for that exact reason… And now Noah refused to even acknowledge his existence. As the bus continued to drive, he could hear the radio playing a familiar song, and Cody recognized it immediately. It was ironic that he was going to sing a 3 Doors Down song as Noah broke up with him by singing one, but couldn't help it as he took a breath, letting the emotions out without anyone else realizing what he was talking about…

"_The days go by, I'm feeling numb-er_  
_Since the last time that I heard your pretty voice_  
_Looking back, I'm feeling dumb-er_  
_And I wish I had made a better choice…_" Cody sang, and Ezekiel looked at him.

"_And all the things I regret the most_  
_Is not hearing you throughout all of this noise_"

As the chorus came by, he noticed Noah shifting his his seat slightly. Realizing that Noah must have heard him, he continued on, a little louder to let the darker boy know how he felt. And that he really just wanted one more chance to make things right…

"_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_" he sang.

Noah wanted badly to turn around and see if cody was purposely singing this song to try and reach out to him, but knew better. The minute he would do so, Cody would have hope that there was still something there between the two of them, and Noah knew that it'd be even harder to let him go ever again. He needed to stay composed and completely unaffected by Cody if he wanted to have any chance in this competition… Or any chance of sanity after it all ended. Still, it was hard to do so when he could hear Cody loud and clear.

"_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_"

Cody almost wanted to reach out and touch Noah's shoulder if it mean t getting the boy's attention. However, he decided against it as he knew Noah could hear him since Owen was sitting next to the guy and turned around to notice Cody.

"Hey, Cody! You sing pretty well!" Owen complimented, and Cody gave him a thumbs up before turning back to Noah, who still hadn't turned around for him.

"_And tonight… it's only you and me_"

Cody finished as the bus came to a complete stop. They were parked on a runway for airplanes, where Chris had been standing in order to meet them. Grabbing all of their things, the cast had all stood up to walk slowly out of the bus. As Noah followed Harold, Cody immediately jumped over Ezekiel (Ezekiel: "Dude! Not cool, eh!") before trailing the boy, trying to make a conversation.

"Hey, Noah" Cody started. However, Noah didn't reply.

Unfortunately, before he could try again, Noah was already stepping off the plane, making a comment about something Harold had said. Knowing that the world was now watching him, Cody couldn't bring it up anymore, and just smiled for the camera.

Today was gonna be a LONG day…

* * *

Noah wanted more than anything to be away from Cody right now. He knew this would happen. Heknew that Cody wasn't going to give up. After all, if he didn't give up at Valentine Countdown, why was he going to give up now? It made Noah rather irritable, but what was he to do? Cody still liked him… But it wasn't the same anymore.

As Chris went on and on about introducing everyone, Noah noticed that the new girl immediately went balistic about being here on the show with them. And, to his annoyance, she ran over straight to Cody, telling him how she dreamt of the moment, except with him not wearing a shirt. Noah could help but feel his blood boiling at the comment, but pushed the feeling aside as they were all sent to the (safe?) plane to tour around with Chris.

"Hey, Noah" Ezekiel called out.

Noah turned to see the shorter homeschooled boy, and felt rather relieved that for once it wasn't Cody who was trying to talk to him. He waved in response as Ezekiel ran over to walk next to him.

"Heard about your break up, eh" Ezekiel said, and Noah sighed. Leave it to Ezekiel to ruin the peace.

"Zeke…" Noah started.

"Look, I think of you as one of my best friends, dude!" Ezekiel started, interrupting Noah. "So if anything's wrong, you know that you can talk to me, eh!"

Noah looked uncomfortable at this. Sure, the two of them spent lots of time together at the Playa after Total Drama Island, but even Ezekiel wasn't the same guy he remembered. In fact, Ezekiel was getting rather conceited about nothing, which was the worst kind of conceited in Noah's opinion. However, he knew the guy wouldn't leave him alone unless he said something, and sighed.

"Alright, Zeke. Thanks…" Noah replied, and Ezekiel smiled, giving the boy two thumbs up.

Immediately after thanking Ezekiel, however, Noah had bumped into something hard. Looking up in aggravation, he was about to tell whoever it was off, but…

"Oh, hello, there" said Alejandro, smiling at him. "Excuse me for standing in your way"

Noah stared at him for almost a minute, trying to get rid of the growing blush on his face.

"Um, yeah… Sorry, it was… my fault…" stuttered Noah, scratching the back of his head. Alejandro chuckled before waving his hand.

"Oh, no need to be modest, Amigo" started Alejandro. "I have to wonder, however, if you don't mind me asking…"

Noah's blush was starting to rise like the foam in soda when you pour it into a cup. As he tried to push it away, he let Alejandro continue, and the taller male gave off the sexiest smile Noah could have ever seen.

"How do you get your skin so perfectly toned like this?" Alejandro asked, grabbing Noah's hand and looking it over thoroughly. The blush on Noah's face was completely apparent by now.

"It's… Um… natural, I guess? I'm not one to … work on my tan and all" Noah stuttered.

What was happening to him? Noah always thought of himself as calm, unimpressed, lazy (Yes, he admitted it), witty, and sarcastic. What was causing him to suddenly stutter and get all giddy? Sure, the guy was REALLY hot, but still! It's as though the guy had some kind of spell on him, and Noah couldn't help but melt as Alejandro looked into his eyes after letting go of his hand.

"That, my friend, is really special" Alejandro said. "Models around the world would kill to have skin like yours. Hope to see you around"

At this, Alejandro walked away, leaving Noah red and breathless. Even when Ezekiel tried getting the boy's attention, Noah could barely hear him as he continued to watch the retreating back of the male Spanish God that had just touched his hand mere moments ago.

With this, Noah wasn't able to notice that a little farther away from him, a lighter skinned, gap-toothed boy had been completely fuming over what he had just seen. Despite the annoying purple haired fangirl that kept asking him questions.

There was no way that Noah could have been falling for a guy like that, right? Cody still had a chance to get him back, and until he did, Cody knew he'd have to keep an eye on that new Spanish guy… Well, whenever he had time away from this creepy stalker he had following him everywhere.

TBC

* * *

A/N- "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down


	4. Chapter 3: Forget About Love, Noah

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or the songs I use in this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Forget About Love, Noah**

Noah was feeling rather different after today's challenge. A lot had happened, after all. Duncan quitting the competition, Ezekiel getting voted off… Well, after coming back INTO the game, and then the way their teams were set up. Noah was at first grouped with Tyler, Owen, and the two new guys, but for some reason Sierra and Izzy had switched teams. Didn't matter to Noah, anyway, cuz he hated Sierra.

People who had nothing better to do than obsess over someone who'd never love you back was a person who wasn't meant to live in this world… Well, he couldn't exactly say that, as Cody had once obsessed over him to the extreme, but this girl was different! She knew things about Cody that Noah himself didn't even know, and he DATED Cody!

He couldn't help but find the girl really annoying when she stated that thing about Cody sleeping with an emu. She was creepier than if all of Frankenstein's monster's body parts (Why does NO one know the real story of that monster? Frankenstein was the SCIENTIST! Not the monster itself!) had been made with Owen's gut, Lindsay's make up, and Izzy's brain. It was just weird.

Even though Izzy was pretty whacked out, too, he'd rather have her on his team than crazy purple-haired stalker who was absolutely empty-head-over-heels for Cody.

… Why was it bothering him so much?

Why was Cody's new stalker suddenly getting to him? It was as though he were… jealous! Absurd! He was the one who chose to leave Cody! What point would there be to jealousy? He was so busy thinking that he hadn't even noticed a tall, dark Spanish God walking over to him.

"Hey, Noah"

He looked up to see Alejandro smiling at him.

"Good job today" he said, placing his hand on Noah's shoulder in gratitude. However, Noah's blush was starting to get to him, and he turned away.

"Um, yeah, you too" Noah replied, returning to his book. Alejandro chuckled.

"Friend, there is no need to be so hostile to a teammate" Alejandro said, not offended at all. "We're gonna be working together from now on, so we may as well get… _aquainted_"

At that, Noah's blush began growing in his face like Owen's gastral fumes every five minutes after eating. He had to slap himself in the face in order to knock himself back to reality, which cause Alejandro to watch him with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly leaning forward to look at Noah's now reddened cheek.

If there was a time that Noah wished he could die, he wish it were now. Not only had he been acting stupid in front of his new teammate, he was also looking like a psycho! Slapping himself to get rid of the blush that he really didn't want, only for it to grow more once Alejandro checked the painful mark he left on himself. Alejandro's touch was warm, and Noah was getting rather uncomfortable at their sudden closeness.

"Um…? Could I have my personal space back, please?" Noah asked, forcing out his sarcastic demeanor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Noah" Alejandro quickly backed away, giving the boy his room as he looked embarrassed. "That was just a really hard slap on that handsome face of yours"

Noah stood from his spot and had kept his head down, hiding the blush that spread across his face. Quickly excusing himself, he ran straight towards the bathroom.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Noah**: "What is WITH this guy? He hasn't left me alone since the challenge and it's starting to annoy me!"

**Alejandro**: "What is with my team? That big guy's always eating, that red-head's always doing something strange, the jock is… always boasting, and I'm sure that Noah wants nothing to do with me!"

* * *

"Sierra, I'm gonna… Go to the bathroom" stuttered Cody, trying desperately to get away from the taller lavender-haired stalker. He was really not in the mood for this girl to be around him anymore. She was driving him CRAZY!

However, as he walked towards the bathroom, he had quickly dived behind a wall to watch as the boy he was still madly in love with had walked out. Seeing his familiar face, Cody perked up and was about to go talk to him, until he watched as Noah ran into the taller Spanish God that Cody was beginning to despise greatly.

"Oh, Noah!" Alejandro started.

"S-Sorry" Noah stuttered, scratching the back of his head. He then quickly tried to move around the taller male, but Alejandro grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Noah… Can we talk later?" Alejandro asked, which Noah looked taken aback by. "As teammates, there's… something I'd like to discuss with you"

Noah looked somewhat skeptical, but Cody could still see that Noah's skin grew darker under the eyes of the taller Spanish male. Cody was beginning to feel his fists tighten as Noah looked up at Alejandro with one of the sweetest faces Cody had ever seen on him. A face that made Noah look smaller than he really was.

"Whatever, just… let me know" Noah replied, taking his arm back from the taller male and walking off towards the Economy Class.

As Alejandro turned around to walk into the confessional, Cody could see the tiniest hint of a smirk on Alejandro's face. Not liking the way his face looked, Cody began to feel torn with himself. Should he try to talk to Noah now that the Spanish God was completely distracting him? Or should he just… learn to let Noah go…?

As these thoughts ran through his mind, Cody turned to walk back towards the First Class, since their team won, he figured he try to enjoy himself a little bit. The stress and crazy happenings were starting to make his head spin. However, he ended up running into someone's back on accident.

"Hey!" shouted Gwen, turning around to see Cody. "Oh, Cody, there you are!"

Looking up, he saw that Gwen had actually wasn't annoyed at seeing him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard…" she started, walking with him out of the First Class and into the hallway, looking to see if anyone was around before continuing. "What's going on between you and Noah?"

Cody's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" started Cody. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Cody, Trent and I practically set you guys up and now you're barely talking. What happened? I thought things were going great!" she said, curiosity spreading across her features.

Cody sighed. Gwen had really helped him a lot during Valentine Countdown when he tried getting Noah to like him. Trent, too, when he and Gwen still liked each other. He was really hoping now that Noah and him wouldn't end up the same way…

"I guess the distance… Just got to us" Cody answered, and Gwen looked at him skeptically.

"That's NOT all of it, I can tell, Cody" she replied, looking him up and down.

Cody fidgeted. He really didn't want Gwen to be disappointed in him. After all, she was one of the closest friends he's ever had, and was one of his old crushes. What bothered him now was losing her, as she needed at least ONE good friend on their team, and Heather wasn't really cutting it. Neither was Courtney as of Total Drama Drama Drama Island, and Sierra freaked him out.

"It's… Look, Gwen, I just…" Cody started, but Gwen rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, I can read you like a book. You messed up again, didn't you?" she asked, and Cody bent his head down in shame. "You know, Cody, you really make me wonder sometimes"

Cody lifted his head at that. "What?"

"I mean, I don't get why you're still after him. I heard he broke up with you" Gwen said.

Cody couldn't help but look away. He knew Gwen wasn't really fond of Noah, but her heart was in the right place. All she wanted was to make sure he was happy, the way he looked out for her. In a way, they grew a sort of brother-sister relationship throughout their time on Total Drama. But he knew he was right about Noah… At least, he thought so… Cody had a huge crush on Gwen before, but Noah always stuck out on his mind, his heart, and his soul…

"I… I don't know, Gwen… The way I feel about Noah is different from what I felt about you…" Cody replied. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well… It's hard to explain…" Cody started.

Suddenly, some music began playing as he paused, and he took a breath. He couldn't explain his feelings in words, but maybe in a song… Opening his mouth slowly, he took a deep breath and began.

"_If I never knew you_  
_If I never met you, love_  
_I would have no inkling of_  
_How precious life can be_" sang Cody, causing Gwen to look at him crossly.

"Cody, what are you doing?" she asked, but when she thought about the song a little more, she realized something. Where would Gwen be had she not fallen for Trent back in Total Drama Island? Would she have possibly stayed the same anti-social gothic girl that she had been when arriving to the island in the first place…? Cody continued.

"_And if I never held you_  
_I would never have a clue_  
_How at last I'd find in you_  
_The missing part of me_" he continued.

Without really thinking, Gwen ended up singing with him.

"_In this world so full of fear_  
_Full of rage and lies_  
_I had seen the truth so clear_  
_In your eyes _" the sang together.

"_Don't say goodbye_" sang Cody sadly.

"_And I'm so grateful to you_" sang Gwen.

"_I'd lived my whole life through_" sang Cody.

"_Lost forever…_  
_If I never knew you_" the ended together, both thinking of the guys that had opened their lives to much more than they had before.

Though Gwen still didn't like Noah, she couldn't help but think about what Cody had been trying to say and could understand him somewhat. Though they both had troubles because of the competition, she still wondered what would have happened had Trent and her not been in Total Drama Action together. Maybe their relationship would have still been going on…

"So… It's… just something about Noah…" started Cody, getting Gwen's attention. "Maybe it was everything, and I… I took it all for granted…"

Gwen patted his shoulder comfortingly, before raising an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute. If you're still hung up on Noah, why were you flirting with me earlier today?" asked Gwe, glaring at Cody, who laughed nervously.

"I was… kinda hoping to make Noah jealous if he found out I'd flirted with you again!" answered Cody, scratching the back of his head nervously as Gwen shook her head.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Gwen**: "I know Cody's like a brother to me and all… *Sigh* But I guess I gotta help him out SOMEhow, don't I?"

* * *

Noah couldn't help but feel… just as strange as he did earlier. Cody was still on the brain, but why was that? He broke up with Cody! Why should he still be thinking about the adorable gap-toothed geek still when he should be focusing more on winning the competition? On another note, Alejandro was also affecting his mind's thoughts as well.

What was the guy's deal? Why did he keep talking to him? And what was he willing to discuss with him so importantly about later? Both of the new contestants were strange in their own way in his opinion.

Wanting nothing more than to get away from all of the noise fromten people being in one room, he decided to go off into the cargo hold to find some peace and quiet. Maybe even catch a nice nap where no one would disturb him. Looking around, all seemed quiet before he stepped on something that defintitely wasn't the ground. Looking at it, he jumped.

"Z-ZEKE!" he practically shouted, causing Ezekiel to jump up and grab him, covering his mouth.

"SSHHH! You want them to find me in here, eh!" Ezekiel hissed as he let go of Noah, who stared at him with disbelief.

"What're you- I mean, you were- I THOUGHT you were-" Noah couldn't even make a sentence from the shock of seeing his friend back on the plane even though he'd been eliminated.

"I snuck back on. I told you guys, the Zeke man's gonna win this game!" Ezekiel boasted. Noah sighed, shaking his head.

"Ezekiel, someone's gonna find you in here" Noah stated, and Ezekiel brushed it off.

"Nah, buddy! I'm swift as a ninja, yo! I'll be fine!" he replied, and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever. You just might wanna be quiet then. I'm just gonna nap over here" Noah said, brushing off the dust of some crates and taking a seat, sprawling himself out across the wooden surface.

He hadn't felt this peaceful in such a long time. No noise from anyone to interrupt his slumber, and though it hadn't been very comfortable, it was enough to take Noah's thoughts off of a certain gap-toothed geek for the time being. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and relaxed…

"So…" started Ezekiel, ruining the silence. "Are YOU gonna explain to me what's going on between you and the Codester?"

At this, Noah sighed in frustration.

"Zeke…" Noah started. "If you want me to keep the fact that you're hiding out back here a secret, you'd better keep the mouth shut and let me get a little sleep while people haven't noticed me missing yet"

At this, Ezekiel opened his mouth to retaliate, but decided against it and went back to sitting on the ground bored as he was earlier when he began hiding. He knew something was wrong with Noah, and he suspected that his and Cody's breakup was the primary reason. The question was what to do about it.

However, Noah was only growing more irritable by the second, now that his thoughts drifted back to Cody again. He wished he could just get over it. Why was his breakup becoming a problem for him when he was the one to end it with Cody? Why was he still thinking about him? Why couldn't he just let go? And another thing that had Noah curious about the most was…

… Was Cody having just as much trouble getting over it as he was?

Ezekiel watched as his friend began to fidget and stir in his sleep, and couldn't help but try thinking of a way to make him feel better. Sure, the game for him was at stake, but Noah was a good friend to him, and he couldn't take his suffering. Especially since it was going to bring attention to the cargo hold if he keeps making noise moving around like that.

Suddenly, he thought of an idea and smirked. Noah may not like it very much, but he was willing to try it anyway. Maybe it may even get Noah to realize something that Ezekiel and probably everyone else already knew. Taking a deep breath, he knew he was walking into a lion's den, but decided to try anyway.

"_Forget about Cody_  
_Forget him, open your eyes, listen to me_" Ezekiel sang.

Noah turned over to see that he wasn't hearing things. Ezekiel was singing, and though it wasn't bad, he wasn't really in the mood. Apparently, Ezekiel couldn't sense his angry aura as he continued.

"_Forget about his eyes_  
_Forget about the way he never tells you lies_"

"He HAS lied to me before" Noah noted, but covered his mouth.

Ezekiel smirked. "Alright, sure, but let's move on"

"_Walking on air's obnoxious_  
_The thrills_  
_The chills_  
_Will make you nauseous_"

Noah gave up. Sitting up, he went over to a door, wanting to get away from Ezekiel and his song. However, when he looked out the window, he saw that Cody had come by the Economy Class and was talking to Owen and Tyler at the moment. Noah frowned, and Ezekiel smirked as he came by him and continued, this time adding gagging motions.

"_And you'll never get enough…_"

Noah looked at him.

"_…Just forget about love!_" Ezekiel sang.

It was more of a hunch, but Noah sensed that Ezekiel wasn't really trying to get him to forget about Cody. However, as much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't, since Cody was right outside the door. His only option was to either tell Ezekiel to shut up (which he knew wouldn't work) or try walking away and ignoring him. He liked the walking away idea, as stupid as it'll look.

"_Forget about romance_  
_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_"

Speaking of dancing, Noah couldn't help but remember the Valentine's Day that was Valentine Countdown, and the dance that he shared with Cody. It was the day that Cody was finally able to grow the courage to ask him out. Okay, it was more of a confession if anything, but they ended up going out anyway. He didn't notice Ezekiel's triumphant smile as he knew he was beginning to get through to him.

"_Then you feel the blush_  
_When he's got you pinned and gets your mouth to hush_" he sang.

He remembered the times that he couldn't speak in Cody's presence. Almost as though Cody was covering his mouth every time they saw each other, just not physically. He sighed, as Ezekiel continued.

"_Love really is disgusting!_  
_It's even worse when you start trusting_  
_Enough of this fluff!_"

Noah was going crazy from this song, but he couldn't help but taking a seat and watching Cody from the inside of the cargo hold while sitting on a crate. He looked happy, but Noah was always able to see through Cody (Well, not ALWAYS), and he could see that Cody was obviously feigning nothing was wrong. As he watched Cody cross his arms, he looked at his hands and sighed.

"_Just forget about-!_" Ezekiel started, but Noah interrupted.

"_I completely forgot the way it felt_  
_When we held each other's hands_" Noah began singing.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He missed Cody, and had regretted breaking up with him at the old film lot after finding out they were on the same season. And now all he was left with were memories…

"_My heart all a-flutter_"

"_Oh, how I shudder_" Ezekiel continued, pointing his finger into his mouth with a disgusted look.

"_The first time we kissed_" Noah sang, remembering Cody's kiss during their dance.

"_It won't be missed_  
_Forget about his voice-_" sang Ezekiel, waving his hand around in a brush motion.

"_I can't forget about his voice-_" Noah sang, leaning against the window.

He couldn't help himself as he jumped onto the crates and dreamily laid himself back. Ezekiel would have laughed at how stupid his friend looked when giddy, but knew he had to continue.

"_When you think it through,_  
_There was a better choice_" Ezekiel sang.

"_There was no better choice_" Noah sang, sitting up as Ezekiel sat next to him.

"_You're better on your own_  
_A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone_" sang Ezekiel, pointing his finger in Noah's face.

"_Hmm-mm-mm-mm_" Noah hummed to himself and looked at Ezekiel, who couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friend obviously feeling a little better than he did before.

Noah didn't even know what was going on anymore. He felt so light now. Much better than what he was feeling before. However, he couldn't help but think this song was overly cheesy, which he found funny. They both sang together.

"_Love's filled with compromises_"

"_And don't you hate those big surprises?_" sang Ezekiel.

Noah couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered having to use an Epipen after receiving roses from Cody during Valentine Countdown. Though it wasn't really anything to laugh about, Noah couldn't help but do so as they continued.

"_A cozy rendezvous_" Noah sang, but laughed.

"_Oh, please!_" sang Ezekiel, and they both laughed again.

"_Candlelight for two?_" Noah continued, and couldn't help but laugh at how corny this song was getting. Ezekiel was barely keeping up.

"_Oh, GEEZ, eh!_" he sang, and they both laughed together again.

"_Alright, you caught my bluff_" Noah admitted, patting Ezekiel in the back as he continued laughing.

"_Just-_" started Ezekiel.

"_I can't-_" started Noah.

"_-forget about love!_" they both finished together, finally able to laugh freely as the song was finally over.

Noah had to admit that he hadn't felt this good in ages. It usually takes a lot to make him laugh, but even more when he was irritable or upset. Ezekiel sure knew him well, but what's to be expected when they spent most of Total Drama Island together at Playa Des Losers with Eva. But now he knew why he was feeling the way he did.

Noah missed Cody, and he just needed to admit it. Sure, they broke up, but Noah knew now that it was a mistake on his part. He practically couldn't live without Cody, though he will always deny it. He could only hope that Cody would still take him back after he refused to talk to him for so long… The thoughts made him feel sad again, but at least he wasn't as frustrated as he was before. Maybe a good laugh was all he needed.

"Feeling better, now, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah, I guess" Noah replied, but smirked evilly at Ezekiel. "Now the only problem I've got is how to tell Chris that you're back here"

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or the songs I use in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Trust In Me **

"Alright, Cody, what is it THIS time?" asked Gwen, sitting next to the poor gap-toothed geek. "We just won the challenge! What's eating you?"

It was true. Today, the contestants were sent to Japan, where they'd been thrown out the plane, had to sing a song while falling, had to do a pinball challenge (which he didn't enjoy one bit), and then were forced to make a commercial for the most disgusting snack he's ever tasted! And he had to make it with SIERRA because Gwen, Heather, and Courtney couldn't stand each other! Today wasn't a very good day on his part, and another thing that made it even more infuriating was the one person he was beginning to hate most in this world right now.

Alejandro.

He was obviously hitting on Noah, and it bothered him not because of jealousy, but because it worried him. There was something about the smirk he made the other day that got Cody questioning his actions. Maybe if Cody hadn't seen it, he wouldn't question it, but he knew what he saw. And he didn't like it. That Alejandro guy had something up his sleeve, and it had involved Noah. Were they possibly just making an alliance? But if so, Alejandro would've just asked Noah, or do something in Noah's benefit to win him over! But he's FLIRTING with Noah, and he couldn't understand why Gwen and the others couldn't see it!

"Cody?"

Cody snapped out of it so see Gwen waving a hand in his face.

"Hello? You there?" she asked.

"Oh!" he finally said, looking at her apologetically. "Sorry, Gwen…"

"What's up with you?" she asked, and she heard a whole bunch of girls sighing outside the First Class door, and looked to see all the girls ogling Alejandro from wherever they were sitting. Even Lindsay, who Tyler had been trying to get the attention of, was eyeing the Spanish God like he was a sale sign on a high brand store. She rolled her eyes at this while Cody sighed.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Gwen**: "I cannot believe how badly Cody's taking this break up! And now that Alejandro guy is getting to him… What is going on!"

**Lindsay**: "Oh my gosh… Isn't Alejandro the most AMAZING looking guy in the… In the… Umm, what's the word again…? Oh, CHEMISTRY! Isn't he the most amazing guy in the chemistry of hot guys?"

* * *

"Cody, can we try NOT worrying about Noah for once? We just won a challenge! You should be happy!" Gwen comforted, though it hadn't worked very well. Cody sighed again.

"How can I be happy when Sierra's following me everywhere-" started Cody, before hearing someone giggle.

"Heh heh heh… I found… His emu…" Sierra giggled in her sleep, cuddling what looked like a stuffed Cody doll. Both Cody and Gwen cringed at this as Cody continued.

"- when NOT dreaming about ravaging my room! And Alejandro…" started Cody, before hissing the name out as though it were venom. Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"Alejandro? You haven't talked to the guy before" she pointed out, and Cody rolled his eyes.

"So? I don't like him" Cody openly said, glaring daggers at the door leading towards the economy room.

"Cody, what's your problem?" Gwen asked, losing her patience.

"I… I just…" started Cody.

He didn't know what to say anymore. Gwen wouldn't understand the way he felt about Noah. Her heart was in the right place, he knew, but it was still hard to express something that he hasn't said before. He missed Noah, and despite that he couldn't explain why, that was the truth. It was just a strange emotional tug at his heart that he couldn't shake off, no matter what he did. And right now there was a yanking feeling at his heart whenever the thought of Alejandro. There was something wrong about him.

At this point, Gwen sighed. She allowed Cody to flirt with her knowing that he didn't mean anything he said to her, but Cody wasn't doing anything or going anywhere with it. Everything they were doing was completely pointless. In fact, there were times when she regretted letting herself and Trent get involved back at the Playa during Valentine Countdown. Yet, whenever she looked into Cody's eyes when Noah was brought up, she had the tiniest feeling deep in her heart that she was proud of getting the two of them together.

Not sure if she was doing the right thing anymore, she looked at Cody and sighed, smiling sweetly.

"Cody…" started Gwen. "… How about we go talk to Noah?"

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Cody**: "… Did Gwen just ask what I think she asked?"

* * *

"Noah, buddy!"

Owen called over Noah, who smirked as he walked over next to his 'chubby buddy'. He and Owen had become close in the last couple of days, and he was glad to have someone to be around who wasn't trying to annoy the hell out of him. As hot as Alejandro was, Noah couldn't help but try avoiding the taller male at all costs. It was discomforting to be around that guy and his constant advances when he had just broken up with Cody. Along with that was Cody, who Noah knew he was missing like crazy. The problem was his logical mind knew better. He couldn't go back to their relationship, and even if he wanted to, it was too late…

"Hey, Owen" Noah started, noticing Owen clenching the belts holding him against the walls of the plane they rode on. "Still uncomfortable are we?"

"A little… But Al's really been helping me out! I'm starting to get over my fear of planes!" Owen said.

Suddenly, the plane jerked a little, and Owen immediately started panicking again.

"AAAGGGHHHH! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING I DON'T WANNA DIE!" he shouted, until suddenly falling unconscious, and Noah looked to see Alejandro's hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Noah asked, checking to see that Owen was still alright. He was breathing, which was a good sign. Apparently, he was just sleeping. Alejandro looked at Noah and smiled.

"I just pressed a pressure point. He'll be fine" Alejandro reassured, patting Owen's shoulder as he walked closer to Noah. "I was hoping to talk to you"

"Now?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. "You said you'd talk to me yesterday"

"Well, a couple of things came up. Besides, you looked a little troubled yesterday so I thought I'd wait a bit" Alejandro replied, smiling in the way that left the people around him breathless. "Shall we go to the cargo hold? I'd like it if only you could hear"

At this, Noah froze. Alejandro wanted to be somewhere private. Why was this bringing up a LOT of red flags in his mind? Before he could say anymore, Alejandro grabbed hold of hi hand, pulling him up.

"The cargo hold is this way, correct?" Alejandro said, letting go of Noah's hand and leading him towards where the cargo hold had been. While Noah couldn't help but fall into some sort of trance at the sight of Alejandro's smile, he remembered one very important thing about the cargo hold that had gotten him to quickly snap out of it.

Ezekiel was still hiding in the cargo hold.

Yes, he was being sarcastic with Ezekiel when telling him he'd tell Chris he was in the cargo hold. Well, not really, but Noah had been in a better mood after they sang that stupid song together, and now Noah felt he should let his friend do what he wanted. Alejandro was only a couple of steps from the door before Noah stopped him.

"Wait, what's so important that you can't just tell me in front of everyone?" Noah quickly asked, making sure to tug Alejandro from the door a little.

"You don't want to be alone with me?" Alejandro asked questionably.

"Not unless I know what you're trying to do" Noah replied, eyeing the taller male suspiciously. However, despite this, Alejandro only smiled.

"Why, Noah, if you really must know…" started Alejandro, looking into Noah's eyes. "I guess you could say I wanted to… make a **confession**"

At this, Noah looked at Alejandro with no longer suspicion, but shock and surprise. For some reason, this little statement made Noah feel… different. As though something had hit him but he didn't know what.

"I've taken an interest in you, Noah" Alejandro said. "I was hoping to talk with you alone while we still had free time to spend with each other…"

And now his face was that of discomfort once again. He knew there was SOMETHING up this guy's sleeve, but this was hardly believable. Not that he had no confidence in himself, it just wasn't in his looks. What would a Spanish God like Alejandro want with a guy like him?

"Umm, thanks, but… I'll take a rain check" Noah said, turning around to walk in a different direction, until Alejandro grabbed his hand again, to which Noah looked at him again with suspicion.

"Is something the matter Noah? Do you not… _Trust me_?" Alejandro said, emphasizing the last part of the sentence, and suddenly, Noah felt that he couldn't move as Alejandro began to sing.

"_Trust in me…_  
_Just in me…_"

As he sang, coming closer to Noah's face as he gently pulled the shorter boy into the cargo hold. Noah's mind had gone blank as Alejandro pulled him in, closing the door behind him. He then led Noah to the wall furthest away from the door, in case someone walked in, and looked back into Noah's eyes as he continued.

"_Close your eyes…_  
_And trust in me…_"

Noah's head was spinning every second Alejandro continued to sing. It was so mesmerizing that Noah felt himself losing consciousness as Alejandro had him backed up into the wall behind him. He felt Alejandro's hand running along his cheekbones, jaw line, and eventually just resting itself underneath his chin.

"_You can sleep…_  
_Safe and sound…_"

Alejandro smirked as Noah's eyes fluttered closed, and he moved his face closer to Noah's.

"_Knowing I…_  
_Am around…_"

As he was inches from Noah's face, Noah's mind suddenly felt like it was in a slumber. He thought about all the things he'd been doing since getting on Total Drama Island. Jumping off the cliff, getting eliminated, going to the Playa, Valentine Countdown… And Cody…

At that, Noah quickly snapped out of it, looking to see Alejandro.

"I-I gotta go-!" Noah started, before Alejandro continued singing, looking into his eyes again.

"_Slip into silent slumber…_  
_Sail on a silver mist…_  
_Slowly and surely your senses_  
_Will cease to resist…_"

Noah tried his hardest to fight off the strange pull that was getting to him. However, the minute he looked into Alejandro's eyes again, the fighting only became weaker and weaker… He ended up in the same position he'd been in a couple of moments ago, and his eyes began to flutter themselves closed again.

"_Trust in me…_  
_Just in me…_"

His singing was too much for Noah. He completely felt himself losing consciousness under Alejandro's eyes and touch. Who was he? What was he doing? What were these images that kept playing themselves over and over in his head…?

A marshallow on a plate…?

A poem…?

… Roses…?

"_Close your eyes…_"

Alejandro was only mere centimeters from his face, almost capturing his lips, as he finished the song.

"_…Trust in me…_"

Suddenly, a huge crashing sound had been heard, and Alejandro jumped to see a bunch of crates falling down. They must've been stacked really high, as there was nothing there that could've knocked them over. However, this crashing of noise caused Noah to snap out of it once again, looking around to see Alejandro.

"What… What happened?" Noah asked, taking a look at his surroundings to find the crates knocked over. He looked at Alejandro. "What… What were you doing?"

At this, Alejandro looked back at Noah with what looked like panic.

"Noah, are you alright, **Amigo**?" he asked Noah, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Noah asked.

Suddenly, déjà vu seemed to have hit him. He felt a strange feeling he'd been hit with something, but why did it feel familiar? It was weird, but for some reason he didn't remember what had just happened in the last couple of minutes. The last thing he remembered was Alejandro telling him that he had something to confess to him. He looked at the taller male as he saw concern in his eyes.

"I told you I wanted to confess something and you ran off in here! I just saved you from those falling crates!" Alejandro said, gently touching Noah's face and making him look at the Spanish God. "I worry about you. You need to be more careful"

At this, Noah couldn't stop the blush. Alejandro saved him? Why couldn't he remember anything? At this, Noah shook his head and looked at Alejandro.

"I'm… I'm just gonna get out of here then" Noah said, walking around the Spanish male. He didn't notice the angered look on Alejandro's face as he walked out. Sighing softly in frustration, Alejandro followed right after Noah.

Without either of them noticing, Ezekiel popped his head out from behind some crates. There was something off about that Alejandro guy, and now he was sure of it. He didn't know what he was trying to do to Noah, but it was obvious that it was reluctant on Noah's part. It was a good thing he pushed down those crates in the nick of time, or he didn't know WHAT was going to happen had he let Alejandro kiss Noah. And what about Cody? Did Cody know any of this was happening?

If he didn't, Ezekiel knew he had to let him know somehow. Unfortunately, due to no one knowing that he'd been on the plane this whole time, it was gonna be a stretch in order for Cody to learn what had gone on here today. He needed to do something, though.

Only Cody could help Noah now.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Alejandro**: "Hypnosis is a gift of mine. However, in the case that it should fail, I've made a backup plan to make sure Noah didn't remember what happened. Saying 'confession' before it happened, and 'Amigo' when I wanted him to forget. It's that simple"

* * *

"I thought you wanted to talk to Noah" Gwen said, eyeing the boy that was hiding up in the luggage compartment above the seats in First Class.

"I did! But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Cody asked, poking his head out.

"I thought you loved him" Gwen asked.

"I do!" Cody started.

"Then why are you hiding out in the carry-on compartment?" asked Gwen, once again losing her patience. "Economy Class is right on the other side of that door. You can just waltz right in and ask to speak with him"

"I… I guess" Cody said, but yelped when Gwen reached up and pinched his ear, pulling him down from the compartment.

"Then get your butt in gear and go before Sierra wakes up" Gwen said, pushing him towards the door.

He was pushed so hard that he had completely barged in right through it, hitting the ground of economy class as he did so. The rest of the contestants in the Economy Class looked at him with surprised expressions as he stood to dust himself off. Looking around, he couldn't find Noah anywhere.

But he also couldn't find Alejandro.

"Hey, guys" he greeted kindly.

"What's up, Codester?" asked Tyler, holding out a high five for him.

"I was looking for Noah. You guys seen him?" Cody asked, hoping that Alejandro wasn't with him.

Everyone looked at each other, making the boy a little nervous.

"Haven't seen him. Sorry, Cody" Harold answered, making Cody begin to panic.

"I… I'll just go… looking for him then. Thanks, guys!" he said.

Where could Noah have been? He figured Owen would have at least known, but he didn't. And he figured he and Owen were becoming pretty tight since being on the same team and all. Walking toward the hallway, however, he was met up with a collision, and was knocked back onto the ground.

"Oh, hello there, Cody"

Looking up, all Cody could see was that Alejandro had his hand held out to him, and Cody stared at it skeptically.

"I didn't see you there" Alejandro said, as Cody stood without the help of Alejandro.

"Uh, yeah, same" Cody replied. "Have you seen Noah?"

At this, Alejandro's eyes widened.

"He's back there" Alejandro stated kindly, walking passed Cody to get back to the Economy Class.

Cody watched the taller Spanish male carefully as he walked passed him. He didn't like Alejandro, he already knew that, but what he didn't like most about the guy was that he'd been hanging around Noah way too much for his liking. He continued on, but found no trace of Noah until he was practically at the Cargo Hold door. Confused, he walked back towards the Economy class as the Confessional Door opened up, slamming his face and knocking him backwards.

"Cody?"

Looking up, Cody saw Noah standing with his hand on the opened door of the Confessional, looking at Cody with surprise. Cody immediately stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Noah-"

"Sorry-"

"What-?"

"You go firs-"

They both stopped and looked at each other and stared for a minute, before Cody took a deep breath and spoke calmly. Noah fidgeted awkwardly.

"… Could I talk to you?"

Noah looked at Cody for a minute, wondering whether or not it would be a good idea. He had just gotten over talking with Alejandro, and he could barely remember what the conversation was about. All he could really remember was Alejandro confessing that he was interested in Noah, which didn't exactly make this whole situation on the show any easier for Noah. Especially since he and Cody had broken up not too long ago.

However, like before, he was never able to turn down Cody's blue eyes as they stared at him pleadingly. He sighed inwardly, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by doing this.

"Umm… Sure" Noah replied.

Once again, Noah had been in the Cargo Hold, but because Cody was with him this time, rather than Alejandro. Looking around, and seeing the crates that Alejandro said nearly killed him, he began to wonder if Ezekiel had been here when it happened. Not like he could've really gone anywhere when he was supposed to be hiding out, but still.

Cody stood there for a little, not sure what he was really supposed to say at this time. Noah looked at him expectantly, waiting for the boy to say something. However, the only real thing Cody had been doing at the moment was fidgeting, and Noah was starting to get nervous. What was Cody here to tell him? Maybe the situation was as awkward for him as it was Noah?

"Noah… Umm…" Cody started, and Noah looked at him. "… So… How's everything been…?"

"… It's… only been about… two weeks since…?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow at Cody while rubbing his arm nervously. If Ezekiel was watching this, Noah sincerely hoped that he wouldn't get on him about this later.

"Uh… Yeah… It has…" Cody replied, looking around awkwardly.

They stayed like that for another awkward moment of silence. Cody couldn't help but stare at Noah as he fidgeted, remembering the time they had first met each other, which was back on Total Drama Island, when they'd been on the same team, sharing the same cabin. Noah hasn't changed at all since then. He was still sarcastic, witty, and the same little know-it-all that Cody fell in love with. And he wanted him back.

"Noah… I…" started Cody, and Noah looked at him again. "… I miss you…"

Noah's eyes widened at the sudden confession, staring at Cody as the boy stared into his eyes. Cody walked closer to Noah, awkwardly touching his shoulder and pulling the boy close. Noah stiffened at this. They had just broken up. Did Cody really miss him that much…? Despite that they hadn't spoken to each other until last month…?

Why did this make Noah angry? Cody didn't seem to miss him before, so why did he miss him now? Was it because they actually were physically with each other again? Was it because they were on the show again? Maybe it was because of Alejandro.

That's right… Alejandro… Was Cody jealous because Alejandro was making moves on him?

"… I've said this before… My feelings never wavered, Noah…" Cody said, holding him tightly. "I know I messed up, I know it was hard for you… But I still love you… I can't stop thinking about you…"

Noah's body began to shake. From anger? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had missed Cody just as much as Cody apparently missed him, and he wished he could ignore the fact that they lived a far distance away from each other. The problem was that they couldn't. It was much too hard of a relationship to hold.

"Cody…" started Noah, weakly. "We… can't…"

At that, Cody froze, but refused to accept it, holding Noah tighter. Noah was confused at this. He just told Cody they couldn't be together and Cody held him tighter…? He felt Cody let go for a little, holding Noah's chin and making him look at him, as he began to sing.

"_There will be times on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_" sang Cody, and Noah stared at the sadness and longing in his eyes.

Cody really did miss him, and that was something Noah could tell just by looking in his eyes… He was about to say something, but Cody continued.

"_But out there somewhere_  
_Daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_" Cody sang.

Did Noah want to believe in them again? Did he want to try again with Cody in the hope that things would turn out better than they did before? He truly loved Cody back after they'd gotten together on Valentine Countdown, but how was he supposed to believe anything after what had happened between them? They lived out a true love story, and they didn't make it… What was Noah supposed to believe in?

"_So don't run_  
_Don't hide_  
_It will be alright_"

Will it?

"_You'll see_  
_Trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_"

He wasn't there before, so what was making him do so now?

"_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's better man somewhere in here_"

As he sang this, Cody grabbed Noah's hand, placing it over his own heart as Noah stared at him. Was Cody really being truthful? Could Noah trust him again? Cody stared into his eyes again, and Noah couldn't help but smile slowly, remembering how much Cody had meant to him before. And how much he meant to him now…

"_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_"

His blue eyes stared into Noah's dark chocolate ones, and Noah couldn't help but lean in closer to Cody, as Cody held him again. He didn't want to, but Noah already knew that he really missed this. He missed Cody so much it hurt… It really did… they stared into each other's eyes once more, coming in closer to each other. Their lips almost touched as Cody finished.

"_…If you look through my eyes…_"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

At this, they immediately pushed away from each other, as Alejandro's voice was heard from the other side of the door as the taller male walked into the Cargo Hold. Cody immediately jumped out of sight behind some crates as Alejandro took sight of Noah.

"Oh, there you are, Noah" Alejandro said with relief. "I was beginning to worry!"

Noah smiled awkwardly, but couldn't help the blush beginning to form on his cheeks as Alejandro walked towards him. Cody watched from behind the crates and was glaring daggers at Alejandro, angry that their lovely moment had been ruined because of that annoying Spanish dude. The anger only grew as Alejandro touched Noah's shoulder.

"By the way… About earlier…?" asked Alejandro, looking hopefully at Noah, who fidgeted again.

"I… I don't know" was all Noah said before walking passed him, but Alejandro grabbed Noah's hand.

"Please, just… I really do care about you, Noah… I can tell you're going through a rough time, so whatever you choose, I'll be alright" Alejandro said, and Noah couldn't help but turn away from him, his face turning red.

"… I… need to think…" Noah answered, before taking his hand back and walking out of the cargo hold.

Alejandro smirked before following him, and Cody had caught it. He knew it. Alejandro WAS after Noah, and he didn't know why, but he was glad that Noah wasn't falling for his tricks so easily. That was one thing he really liked about Noah. Noah was smart. Cody knew Noah would see right through that Spanish fake!

… Or at least, he was hoping Noah would…

TBC

* * *

A/N: Songs:

-"If I Never Knew You" by Cheetah Girls  
-"Forget About Love" from Aladdin  
-"Trust In Me" by Selena Gomez  
-"Look Through My Eyes" by Phil Collins


	6. Chapter 5: So in Love With Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the songs I use in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5- So In Love With Two**

Noah sat beside Owen in the economy class, staring off into space and thinking to himself. Tension grew high between his team and his ex-boyfriend, and it was deeply affecting their play in the game. They were about to head into their next challenge, and he knew he couldn't be distracted by two guys who were supposedly in love with him…

Why did these things always happen to him?

Sure, he and Cody had good- no- GREAT times together, and they would get along so well. Or at least, they USED to… He wasn't sure that what Cody said about not changing was true. If it WERE true, they wouldn't have broken up in the first place. And they wouldn't be in the messy situation that they were in now…

However, Alejandro seemed different. He was tall, tan, handsome, and though Noah denied it outwardly, had a really attractive accent. He seemed totally into Noah, which was something Cody had once been before. However, he was also a good team leader, and a good sport.

But… Cody had his own attractive features too…

Noah felt just like he did at Valentine Countdown. He was going in circles. He liked Cody, and he hurt when he broke up with him, but his mind told him it was better that way. But if he thought back, his mind WAS wrong before… But what about Alejandro? The taller male was very persuasive and almost anyone would consider him the better choice between him or Cody.

That is, anyone but Sierra, who Noah knew was practically obsessed over his ex-boyfriend. He had to wonder if she stalked him so much that she knew about their previous relationship…

"Noah? You alright, buddy?" Owen asked, looking at his friend with concern.

Noah looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah…" he replied, not noticing Alejandro glancing at them. "I just… need to take a walk"

At this, he stood up from his seat, walking towards the Cargo Hold. Maybe a small talk with Ezekiel would get his mind off of his current love triangle situation. He really needed something to do that was out of eyes from the two guys who were suffocating his breathing air.

Maybe there wasn't anything to think about. Maybe he should just give Alejandro a chance. After all, Cody had one already. Why should he deny a new guy a chance and see where things went from there? It's not like Cody won't be occupied. He's got a stalker watching his every move.

"_I love Noah_"

At that, he stopped. Looking around, he realized he was right next to the Confessional Bathroom.

"_I want to make him happy… And I'll do anything to do it, too!_"

It was Cody, talking to the camera… Yet, the door had been slightly open, allowing anyone who passes by a clear peek into what the boy was saying. It was a good thing Sierra wasn't around at the moment…

"_… I miss him so much… It hurts being next to him, and not being able to… talk, or hold hands, or just be with each other…_"

Noah heard Cody sigh with sadness and longing, and couldn't help but feel his conscience take a blow. Cody had a chance… But he truly learned from it, and that was pretty obvious to Noah. Before he should get caught, Noah moved away from the door and walked back towards the Cargo Hold. He really needed to think more about this before he decides…

But he wasn't sure he wanted to decide at all…

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Owen**: "My buddy Noah has been a little… sad, lately… I wonder why that is… It's not ME, is it?"

**Sierra**: "My Cody-wodykins has been awfully distant lately… I wonder why that is… It's not ME, is it?"

* * *

Cody walked out of the confessional feeling a little better. A weight was lifted off his shoulder, but then another fell right back on. He wasn't sure what Noah was thinking about that Alejandro guy. Cody knew the guy was bad business, but did Noah? He was uneasy about this whole situation. Alejandro and Noah were on the same team, so they'd spend a lot of time together, but Cody had to work around his team and Sierra just to be left alone!

He understood that he would have to work in order to get Noah's affections back in his direction, but this was a lot more than he bargained for. Noah was already emotionally unstable. He wasn't the calm collective guy that Cody remembered anymore, but in a way, that's a good thing. There's no way Noah would get back with him if he based his second chance on calculation and research of past mistakes. Noah thinks more with his heart now. Not entirely, but somewhat, which was good enough reason for Cody to keep hoping.

"Cody! THERE you are!" a high-pitched squeal rang into his ear, and suddenly he was lifted off the ground into a bone-crushing hug.

'"S-Sierra!" his raspy voice shouted. He could've sworn the hug cracked his back.

"It's SOOOOO nice to SEE you again!" Sierra said. "You've been wandering off from the Amazon team lately, and if you don't get your act together, Heather or Courtney will try to get you booted!"

That's right. The Amazon team… His teammates which were all pretty much girls. And not the friendly kind either. Gwen was always his friend, but Courtney and Heather were the ones that would cause problems. All three girls were competitive, but Gwen on a slightly lesser level of insanity or bossiness. It was SIERRA that completely made him uncomfortable! He JUST got away from her once he'd regained movement in his body after he paralyzed him earlier.

"We should get back quickly!" shouted Sierra, carrying Cody out of the hallway.

This challenge was going to be a LONG one for him.

* * *

"Having problems, Noah?" Ezekiel asked, noticing the tan boy sitting himself on a crate.

"I hate to sound like a girl but… Boy trouble" he replied.

"Cody?"

"He's one of them…"

At this, Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Noah had eyes on anyone else… Unless…

"No way…" Ezekiel started. "Not that Alejandro guy!"

Noah looked up at him, but silently nodded. Ezekiel felt like he was going to die. After what he saw the taller Spanish male trying to practically seduce Noah the other day, he figured Noah would completely have forgotten the guy. Yet, when Ezekiel thought about it, Noah hadn't seemed to remember the situation at all. It made him suspicious.

"But… Why!" Ezekiel started. He knew that even if he told Noah what he saw Alejandro doing that the tan boy wouldn't believe him. Noah was the type that had to see it to believe it.

"Because… He's interesting…" Noah said, and Ezekiel looked at him.

"I thought you loved Cody…" Ezekiel stated, and Noah sighed.

"I do… Or… I thought I did… I'm not sure anymore…" Noah confessed, hugging his knees. "This new situation with Alejandro… I'm attracted to the guy… He's a little forceful, yes, but he's also a team player, a cool guy, and he's really into me… Cody had a chance"

"… That's… true, I guess…" Ezekiel replied. What could he do? He didn't trust Alejandro, but it's also true that Cody DID have a chance already… "But is that really what you want? What about Cody…?"

Noah was silent. He didn't know what to do anymore… Ezekiel could see that his friend was really in a bowl of distress, and he tried to think of a way to help him. However, the idea he came up with, he wasn't sure Noah was going to approve of.

"Hey, Noah…" started Ezekiel, and Noah 'hmm'ed in response. "… Why don't you sing your problem out?"

At this, Noah turned to look at the boy to check if he was serious. The look on Ezekiel's face didn't falter, which meant he was. He had to wonder if this was really a good time to sing though…

"… _ My number one_  
_There could never be no one like you_  
_Why do I feel this way about_-"

He thought about Alejandro. There really wasn't anyone like him. Handsome, smart, and a smooth-talker. Normally, smooth-talkers didn't do their toll on Noah, like Justin for example. Alejandro was different. He worked for his win. He was everything that Noah wanted to be, but also seemed very kind about it. Another thing Noah never was until… Cody…

"_My number two_  
_Never judged on what I would say, or do_  
_I'm so in love with two..._"

Ezekiel listened to this song intently. Noah never really expressed himself often. Especially with a song.

Noah thought about Cody as he sang. Cody was always there for him, and was always the cheerful attitude that Noah could get sick of every now and then. Yet, he loved it at the same time. Cody supported him, believed in him, and stood up for him. That was more than his family has ever done… But Cody also became famous, and let it go to his head, leaving Noah's heart in pieces…

He stood up to sing.

"_I don't wanna push it_  
_I don't wanna fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up. All. Night…_"

He thought of how he stayed up countless nights since their first day on this plane. All because he couldn't get over Cody or his slowly growing attraction to Alejandro. He was beginning to grow bags under his eyes, and it looked sickening. It was a wonder that EITHER Cody or Alejandro even liked him. Though, it's not like Cody ever paid attention to looks…

"_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_"

He wasn't expecting it, but Ezekiel was being blown away by the intensity of Noah's singing. There really was a lot going on in this whole situation that he hadn't known about…

"_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with… two…_" Noah finished, dropping his hands in what looked like defeat.

Ezekiel stared at him for a while. It seemed that Noah finished his song, as he didn't seem like he was going to go on anymore. Standing up, he walked over to the boy and patted him back, earning a glance from Noah. Singing got the feeling out, but it didn't solve the problem.

"Look, we're probably going into your next challenge soon. You'd better get back out there"

Noah looked at the door hesitantly. He'd have to go back and face Alejandro AND Cody… Again…

"Hey… If you ever need to talk again…" started Ezekiel. "I'm here"

At this, Noah smiled slightly, before walking out of the Cargo Hold and heading for the economy class. The next challenge should prove to be an interesting one…

* * *

The Yukon. Their next challenge was in the YUKON. Everyone stood next to each other with their arms under their armpits listening to Chris babble on about the challenge. Cody was standing with his team, while Alejandro and Noah were with Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. Once Chris told them they weren't getting jackets for this challenge, Courtney gave the suggestion of cuddling up for warmth.

Despite his longing to cuddle up with Noah, Cody knew he had to watch himself in front of Sierra. If she knew about Cody and Noah's off and on sort of relationship, she'd be livid! Instead, he looked at Gwen, smiling at her before she pushed him into Sierra. Thanks a lot, Gwen.

Noah had seen this, and raised an eyebrow. If he recalled correctly, he remembered Cody saying in the confessional that he was in love with him. And now he's cuddling up with Sierra? Granted, he tried to go for Gwen at first, but that didn't make any difference. Two could play that game. He decided to grab onto Alejandro to make the boy jealous.

"I have a BOYFRIEND!"

Oops, that wasn't Alejandro.

"You can cuddle with me, buddy!" Owen said, squashing Noah into his chest. Noah HAD to admit that at least Owen's fat gave some warmth to this situation.

Unfortunately, because of this, he hadn't been able to notice the look Alejandro gave to Bridgette, to which she returned. Cody noticed, and glared at the boy in response. If only Noah could just see that Alejandro wasn't who the boy thought he was…

Once everyone was told to go, Noah and Owen both looked at each other. Though Noah wasn't really in the mood to be taking on such a challenge, he knew that Owen would need encouragement. Watching Izzy jump from ice flow to ice flow, he looked at Owen.

"If Nutsy can do it, we can do it" he encouraged Owen, nudging him in the arm. "Come on!"

As he said this he jumped on to the closest ice flow. However, slipping and falling on his face rather than landing gracefully like he'd intended. He looked up to rub his head, before something suddenly flew him up into the air, causing him to yell as he plunged into a pile of snow. Before he could shout, he heard Owen.

"So, uh… I'll just… go on ahead, okay?... Uh, okay, cool…"

He really had to curse himself. Having a friend like Owen was both fun, but dangerous at the same time. Then again, he probably should've realized that when the bigger male fell on top of him during Celebrity Manhunt.

* * *

Cody was having a much easier time than Noah, jumping quickly from ice flow to ice flow. He was a little worried about the darker skinned teen, but couldn't think about it too much or he was going to end up frozen. He had just jumped on one before hearing someone yell. Looking back, he noticed Gwen was about to fall in from the ice flow breaking in half.

"Hang on, Gwen!" he called, running to her rescue…

… Unfortunately, he ran into Owen, instead. To make matters worse, a Polar Bear rose from the water's surface, obviously not too pleased with their presence. What was with Cody and bears, anyway?

However, just as the bear was about to grab them, Sierra had suddenly thrown a large chunk of ice at the poor creature. Though he was grateful for it, he had to admit that now he REALLY didn't want to let her know about his relationship with Noah… Or, at least, what was left of it. Unfortunately, now they fell into the icy waters, where not only was he freezing his butt off, but Owen PEED in the water!

He swam away from it as much as he could, eventually losing all feeling in his body due to the cold. He wished Noah was around. He was so cold he was thinking this may be his last moment alive… He was beginning to sink, that is, until something pulled him out of the water. As he laid himself on his back, he heard a voice speaking to him.

"Oh, dear Cody…"

He sighed inwardly. Damn Sierra.

"If one of us drowns, I want it to be me…!" she said, sadly.

"…M-m-me, too…" he replied, stuttering from the cold.

Okay, maybe it was a little harsh, but come on! The girl was really beginning to scare the pants off of him! He couldn't really think much about it, though, since the wind was beginning to make his wet body colder than it was when in the water… He felt himself shivering uncontrollably, and noticed his skin beginning to turn blue. Sierra began to panic. He couldn't really hear what she was saying, but he felt her lift him above her head, and immediately throw him towards the shore…

… But accidentally causing him to hit face first into a cliff wall. This girl was trying to kill him, wasn't she?

* * *

Noah had taken a while, but eventually crossed the icy river without falling in. Looking around, he didn't notice anyone he knew was on his team. Thinking clearly, he remembered that there were meeting points that he was supposed to go to in order for his team to pick him up on the sled. Realizing this, he began to walk.

Where WAS his team? Owen completely ditched him, Tyler was way ahead, along with Izzy… where was Alejandro? It was funny that the guy was barely around him today, albeit Noah WAS avoiding both him and Cody this morning… He was curious of Cody's whereabouts, too…

"Great, no one's around and I'm beginning to think about the problem again…" Noah said to himself.

He was doing awfully well at avoiding the problem at hand. Cody and Alejandro seemed to have been focused on the challenge, rather than their attempts at winning his affections. Maybe he should be the same way. However, it was kind of hard when you didn't know where everyone was…

* * *

Cody knew he had to get away as soon as possible. He was freezing, far away from his team, and Sierra was probably looking for him right now, which he did NOT need at the moment. He swore he was going to die if he stayed around that girl.

Suddenly, something jumped up in front of him, almost making him fall back. However, it was WHAT jumped in front of him that scared him the most.

"How did you FIND me?" he asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Followed your footprints. Pretty easy really" she answered as he walked ahead. "You're a size seven and your right foot really-"

He continued walking. He didn't want to know after all.

* * *

"If you see anyone, call out!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Noah looked over to see that Tyler and Izzy were on a sled. Thanking God for allowing him to find someone, he ran over to their sled, looking at Izzy's green radiating body worriedly.

"Oh, look, there's Noah!" she said, noticing him climb on the sled. "Noah! Someone stole our radio!"

He would ask, but then again, he didn't want to know.

As they continued on, they noticed that there was a meeting point up ahead. Alejandro and Bridgette were over there, but… Why was Alejandro's shirt off? And what was Bridgette…? He looked at Tyler and Izzy to see if either of them had noticed, but Tyler's eyes seemed to have been closed in concentration, and Izzy was still looking for a 'radio'. Once they reached the meeting point, Alejandro's shirt was back on, and Bridgette was… stuck to a pole?

"Alright, let's get Owen and win the challenge!" Alejandro said, giving Noah a smile. However, Noah didn't look amused, and Alejandro's smile faded. "Something wrong, Amigo?"

"What were you two doing?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really" he replied.

"Your shirt was off" Noah noted.

Alejandro was about to answer, but then realized something as he looked at Noah's expression.

"Are you… jealous, Noah?" Alejandro asked, smiling as Noah's face faltered and grew a little darker.

"N-No! I'm thinking about our team and questioning your friendliness with a member from another team! It looked as though she was about to kiss you" Noah pointed out, but realized his mistake.

"Uh-huh" Alejandro smirked. "Well, if you MUST know, it's all strategy, dear Noah"

"'Dear' Noah?" Noah asked again, his irritation somewhat growing.

"Do not fret, my friend. All you need to know is that we won't be losing the challenge today" Alejandro said.

Somehow, Noah felt that the challenge wasn't his main concern anymore.

* * *

"Need a lift?" Gwen asked as she, Heather, and Courtney passed by Cody and Sierra.

"And a restraining order" Cody muttered as Sierra picked him up off the ground and carried him onto the sled.

"Poor Cody fell into the water! I had to save him!" Sierra explained as Courtney began to move again.

"Cody? You okay?" Gwen asked, reaching out to him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CODY!" shouted Sierra, slapping away Gwen's hand. "He's in NO condition to be answering questions anyway! Look at the poor thing! He can barely speak!"

Cody and Gwen glared at Sierra, who hadn't noticed the stares. She just slapped Gwen's hand! And she was only trying to check if Cody had been okay. Well, he definitely wasn't okay with this. If Sierra got bent out of shape just because of Gwen touching him, he didn't want to know what she'd do to Noah. He wanted Noah's love back, but now there was a bigger challenge to add to it.

He had to keep it a secret from Sierra.

* * *

Noah stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Alejandro. The taller male realized this, and wrapped his arm around Noah, who looked at the boy in shock. He put his finger to his lips, as he knew Noah wouldn't want Izzy or Tyler noticing what was going on.

"Noah, please be reasonable" Alejandro whispered. "I didn't mean anything with Bridgette, I swear"

"Why should I believe you? I wasn't around to see" Noah whispered back, trying to turn away.

"I'm just trying to make sure our team doesn't lose. If we do, we'd have to vote someone off, and considering you were the last one to get across the river, I figured the other team members would get upset with you and vote you off" Alejandro replied.

"But I was also one of the first people on the sled. YOU were waiting with Bridgette, and Owen…" he started, but paused. Where WAS Owen?

"Ah, yes, Owen. Well, my friend, if not you, then it would have to be Owen. I can't control the votes, Noah. I most certainly can't control those two" Alejandro said, pointing to Izzy and Tyler.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, should we have lost today, I learned enough to know that Tyler would probably vote off Owen or Izzy, but most likely Owen. Izzy would probably vote off Tyler, since you and Owen are her best friends. Owen would have probably voted off Tyler, and you would have done the same. I, on the other hand…" Alejandro started.

"Go on" Noah insisted.

"I regret to say that I would've voted off Owen, Noah" Alejandro said, and Noah's eyes widened. "As clumsy as he is, Tyler is a great addition to our team"

"But you forget that Owen's won Total Drama Island" Noah protested.

"Come on, Noah, we both know that lightning never strikes the same spot twice" Alejandro said.

"But if your calculations are right, then Tyler would have been voted off" Noah said.

"Yes, but Tyler's loss would most likely mean that we'd lose the next challenge. You forget that Tyler and I are more of the guys that do the heavy lifting" Alejandro said. "I wouldn't want your frail arms to break from heavy lifting…"

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that Tyler and I are heavy lifters and the most athletic, Izzy seems to be more of the type who'll do the crazy stuff that the rest of us can't do, and you and I are the brains of this team. But what does Owen do?"

Noah was silent. Owen was his best friend…

"And if Tyler got voted off, Owen wouldn't be able to help me with anything that has to do with heavy lifting or grunt work. Izzy seems taken with me, but Owen also seems to be close to her, too. If she had to vote between the three of us, who do you think she'd pick, Noah…?" Alejandro asked.

Noah had to think about it. Owen was important to Izzy, but he was right in saying that the team did need a formidable leader, which was Alejandro. That means that if Izzy DID have to pick between the three of them…

"… She'd vote me off…" Noah muttered, staring at Izzy's head as though he'd been shot.

"That's right, which would increase the chances that the rest of us would eventually lose this game. I'm sorry to say Noah but we need strategy in order to win. I don't want to lose anyone on this team, because just one loss will ruin any of our chances at the final three" Alejandro said.

Noah was silent again. Alejandro did have a valid point. If they lost even one challenge the game was over for all of them. They needed to work together and beat the other team.

"I swear to you, Noah… Bridgette is nothing compared to you" Alejandro said, turning Noah's chin to making him look at him.

Noah couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes and feel like melting in the icy cold winds of the Yukon. He almost felt like they were both leaning towards each other, until a loud noise broke through the moment.

"OWEN!" shouted Izzy, and at this, Noah jumped away from Alejandro and looked to see the tired big guy waiting at a meeting point. The big guy looked exhausted as he climbed up behind Noah and Alejandro. As he did, he looked at Alejandro, who winked.

"What's the matter, Big O?" he heard Izzy ask.

"I haven't eaten in HOURS" Owen cried. "I wish we were in Russia right now. They're building the world's largest CAKE"

"Whooooaaa" Izzy drawled, impressed. "What flavor?"

"Who cares it's CAKE!" he replied. Realizing that they were wasting time discussing food, Noah turned towards the front.

"Okay, Tyler, time to get moving" he said.

"I AM" Tyler replied, Noah frowning as he watched the jock do a running motion.

"No, you're miming" Noah replied with annoyance. Tyler grunted.

"It's my court shoes! They're no good on ice!" he shouted. "If the contest was pulling the sled across a volleyball court, we'd have already won!"

As he said this, another sled passed their own. Looking closely, Noah noticed that Cody had been on it, shivering and blue. He watched the boy in worry as they continued on ahead. However, his blood began to boil once he saw that Sierra had been carrying the poor thing a LITTLE too close to herself. Was he jealous? NO

"Look, let's just do our best!" Alejandro said. "We're altogether! We can still win this!"

"Alright then! Hang on!" Tyler shouted, pulling his hardest against the sled, slowly moving it inch my inch. Noah sighed.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Cody and the others were stopped for an impromptu sing-along with Bridgette, who somehow had gotten stuck to a pole. However, Cody hadn't been thinking about it too much, because before this even happened they rode right passed Noah and his team. It was good to see that Noah was okay, but it wasn't good to see that Alejandro had been a LITTLE too close to the darker boy for his comfort.

Sierra was still holding onto him, which only grew more annoying by the second. He seriously couldn't stand this anymore. He kind of wished she wasn't able to save his life earlier and just leave him to die.

… Then again, had he died, what would have happened to Noah? Would he have gone straight into Alejandro's arms? Cody sure hoped otherwise, but as of what he'd just seen he couldn't be too sure.

If no one else was in the way, would Noah fall for Alejandro?

* * *

"Oh, get moving already! I need to hit a John or another river FAST!" shouted Owen as he began to do the pee-pee dance on the bridge they were on.

However, because of it, the ice began to break, and the bridge collapsed underneath them. The sled and the people on it began to fall towards the water. Even Tyler had begun to fall off the bridge before catching himself with the ledge. The sudden stop caused Noah to lose his grip, and was about to fall into the water until something grabbed onto his hand.

"Noah!" shouted Alejandro as he held onto the shorter boy's hand. "Don't worry, I've got you!"

Noah stared at Alejandro in shock. The other was barely hanging on as it was with just one hand on the sled, but he still saved him from falling… His eyes were sincere in the thought that he wasn't going to let Noah go, and Noah's eyes softened as he realized this.

"Can you climb up?" Alejandro asked, and Noah nodded, using his free hand to grab onto the sled.

"Everyone! Climb up! I can hold onto this!" shouted Tyler, and Owen began to climb up the sled.

"You go next" Alejandro told Noah. "Your safety comes first"

Noah couldn't believe his ears. Alejandro really was a good guy after all…? Did that mean he was telling the truth about Bridgette…? That he really DID care about Noah…?

They all pulled themselves up, one after the other. Eventually, despite the heavy weight, Tyler was able to pull the sled up, and everyone cheered as they jumped back on the sled, Tyler dragging himself from the back as the sled moved on its own. However, when they'd caught up they realized that they were in last place at the moment. They needed to think fast or they were going to lose!

"Owen, lean forward!" shouted Noah, and Owen obliged.

Though he wasn't one for speed, Noah was also not one for defeat. They breezed right past both teams, and crossed the finish line!

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Noah ecstatically, along with the rest of his teammates.

They were second place, but that was fine. At least they didn't have to vote anyone off. Now that Noah thought about it, he realized that Tyler really was a valuable member of the team after what just happened. In fact, they ALL were. Owen's heavy body helped speed up the sled, so he wasn't as useless.

"Actually, Team Victory crossed the finish line WITHOUT Bridgette, so they come in last!" Chris announced, and Team Victory groaned in reply.

"Which means Team Amazon is in second place, and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, CRAZY Hot takes first!"

Noah couldn't believe anything anymore. He seriously thought he'd lost his mind. How was it that the day which started out so badly grew to become such a good one? In his excitement, he high-fived Izzy, but faltered once she looked at Alejandro and Owen and remembered what Alejandro had said earlier…

_If she had to vote between the three of us, who do you think she'd pick, Noah...?_

At this, his smile began to fade. Was what he said really true…? Would Izzy really throw away their friendship because she'd rather have Alejandro and Owen on her team…?

* * *

"We're in FIRST class!" Owen shouted as he sat himself on one of the chairs. "This is really cool!"

Normally, Owen would be scared like a mad man about being on the plane, but winning must have calmed his fear down a little. It may have helped that they hadn't taken off yet either.

"There's a lot more room back here!" Izzy noted. "Time to find a place to lay my eggs!"

As she ran off, Noah looked to see Tyler relaxing in a chair nearby and walked over to him. He really misunderstood the wanna-be jock. He really was an important team member, and they all were. Tyler noticed Noah, and gave a friendly wave.

"Hey, Noah! How's it shaking, dude?" Tyler asked.

"Lindsay isn't still calling you me, is she?" Noah asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Ha ha, nope! After what I just pulled off in the challenge there's no WAY she can mistaken me for you again!" Tyler said. Noah couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"… Hey, do you know where Alejandro is…?" Noah asked, and Tyler looked around.

"Uh, no, dude. Haven't seen the guy since we won" Tyler replied. "Sorry, man"

"No, that's okay" Noah replied, standing up to look around. "He's probably in the confessional"

"Need to talk to him or something?" Tyler asked.

"Not really. Just curious. I think I'll take a nice nap" Noah replied, stretching before lying himself down the couch that was provided in the plane.

Meanwhile, as this was happening, Alejandro had been in the hallway outside of the confessional. He smirked to himself as everyone who'd been on Team Victory cast their vote on who should leave the competition. He already knew that there was no way his plan didn't work, and like toppings on ice cream, he watched as Chris pushed Bridgette off the plane, no one understanding her warning about him.

He smiled, and suddenly, a song began to form in the back of his mind. As he walked towards the confessional, he felt a sort of beat rise within him, and began to sing.

"_Noah will be mine very soon,_  
_Chance of failure is low_  
_The other teams will face their doom,_  
_And I will win this show_" he sang.

He looked to see that his teammates were relaxing in First Class, and Noah was sleeping on the couch. He smirked, continuing on towards the confessional as he kept singing.

"_Are you ready, Are you ready for this_  
_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_  
_Out of the doorway the weather rages_  
_To the sound of defeat_" he sang.

He noticed the other contestants who were now in economy class. Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, LeShawna, Lindsay, and DJ. All of them were worthless. His own team as well, but he needed those idiots until the time came.

"_Another one takes the drop_"

He thought about his previous victory of getting Harold kicked off.

"_Another one takes the drop_" he sang.

Bridgette getting stuck to a pole.

"_And another one gone, and another one gone_  
_Another one takes the drop_"

He was almost excited to kick everyone else off as he thought about his own team. Especially Noah.

"_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_  
_Another one takes the drop_"

He walked into the confessional and took a seat.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Alejandro**: "Bridgette was expendable. They all are. Some will prove to be more challenging than others. But one… By one… They'll ALL go down"

* * *

He walked out from the confessional with a sense of pride, and headed back to First Class to join his teammates. He smirked once before, before finishing.

"…_ Another one takes the drop_…"

TBC

* * *

Songs:

-'So in Love With Two' by Mikaila

-'Another One Bites the Dust' by Glee Cast


	7. Chapter 6: That's How He'll Know

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or the songs used in this story

* * *

**Chapter 6- That's How He'll Know**

Alejandro knew Noah was a threat from the very beginning. He'd first noticed Noah while the boy had been Chris' assistant, and he was a real hard worker. The boy had always been doing something, and he never made mistakes. That was what surprised him when he'd found out Chris fired him for giving him cold coffee. He later learned, however, during Celebrity Manhunt that something had caused Noah's train of perfection to falter.

Cody.

The two obviously had some sort of tension going on, and Alejandro hadn't known why. It was that very tension that caused Noah to mess up. He didn't care, because it was that tension that would have been his downfall during the game. Unfortunately, Noah had broken up with Cody before the game had even started. If there was no tension between them, then Noah would be back to his hard working self, causing Alejandro major problems.

However, Noah had ended up on his team, which completely changed things. If there was someone who could aid their team to victory, why plot against him just yet? If Noah's hidden skills could get him to the top, then Alejandro knew he needed to keep him around, considering who the rest of their team was. The problem was that Cody still made things tense between them, and Noah continued making mistakes. He knew he needed to get in the way. He needed Noah's mind to avert away from Cody and onto something or someone else.

Alejandro knew he could manipulate Noah to obey his every command. However, he was surprised to see that Noah wasn't as stupid as he'd thought, and it took a while for him to even earn Noah's trust. He didn't mind flirting with a guy. He did it all the time. He always did whatever it took to get his way in the end.

But Noah was obviously still in love with Cody.

And the same could be said for Cody being in love with Noah. If they'd both been on his team, then it may NOT have been as much of a problem, but Noah was on Alejandro's team, and Cody was on another. In fact, he was on HEATHER'S team, and that girl was also proving to be a bad influence on his winning plans. He knew he needed to watch her as well.

Everything was going to plan. He needed to win Noah's trust, as well as use it to his advantage against Heather. Whether or not he could GET Heather's trust was the question. He'd have to wait a while on that, but for now, get Noah to love him.

The very thought excited him… Why? He wasn't sure…

* * *

"Noah, you okay? You look like death!" Owen called out, concerned for his friend.

"You were sleeping on top of me ALL NIGHT" Noah pointed out grumpily.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that, dude" Owen apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever" Noah sighed.

He wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Especially a challenge. And what were they doing right now? They were climbing up the STATUE OF LIBERTY. On a WIRE. To be forced into doing something so labor intensive while on a critical lack of sleep was dangerous not only to Noah, but to those around him. After being told the rules of their stupid challenge, they were off, and here they are now climbing the Statue of Liberty where people could see them. Noah's day was only getting better by the fact that Alejandro didn't seem to notice he'd been missing the entire night!

… Not that he cared if Alejandro noticed, of course…

If it weren't just that, then it would also be how annoyingly immature Tyler could be. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking but really? Looking at Lady Liberty's breasts? Completely childish. Had he been straight his opinion might have been different but he was currently trying to make sure he didn't fall.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Oh, no.

"Ooooohhhh" Cody drawled at the sight of Lady Liberty's breasts.

Noah had to sigh inwardly. What made him like this boy again? Not that he really needed to ask. After all, he WAS the one who made Noah that oddly kind plate with the lone marshmallow on it, or wrote that endearing poem, and even kissed him in front of everyone else while dancing to Taylor Swift. Let's not forget their complete similarities when it comes to videogame fancies or how they just liked being around each other.

… Which had been the problem...

How were they supposed to continue loving each other when neither of them were even speaking to each other? No one could help the distance thing any less, but the point being that if Cody really wanted to keep going then he should've tried as hard as Noah did. All those days he wasted on trying to call him or e-mailing him, all those academic events he missed in school due to writing him mail in the library, they were all a waste of time. It was when Chris offered him a job as his assistant that things grew slightly better. Noah hadn't thought of Cody the entire time.

And apparently the feeling was mutual.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, CODY!"

Snapping out of his train of thought, Noah looked to see that Cody had been stuck in Lady Liberty's breasts! He was slightly about to panic, but realized that Sierra had beaten him to the punch, biting his shoe and pulling him out in a swift motion. Once Cody got his senses back together, he looked up at Sierra and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! I thought I was gonna DIE in there!" he said, not thinking.

"Oh, you're welcome, Codykins!" Sierra said gushingly.

At this, Cody remembered who he was thanking and nearly pushed himself off of her had he not remembered that he was at least 100 feet off the ground. Holding back onto her tightly, he looked over to see Noah staring at him, his expression unreadable. Cody realized his position, and smiled awkwardly to the darker-skinned boy. In return, however, Noah continued up the wire without a word.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Cody**: "Aww, MAN! Just when things were about to get a little… Well, maybe they might not have gotten better but they couldn't have been as bad as they were with that whole SIERRA scene!"

**Noah**: "The boy should really make up his mind already. Love her or love me… He couldn't really love her, could he…?"

**Tyler**: "Gotta give props to the Codemeister, dudes! He SURE knows how to deal with awkward situations alright! _*Looks at camera*_ … I was joking… He… He really stinks in awkward situations… Just… Nevermind…"

* * *

Noah couldn't figure out what was more annoying so far. No sleep, climbing up Lady Liberty, going back down Lady Liberty, Cody's boob fiasco, or maybe the fact that they were now riding a boat through the SEWERS. It somewhat made him feel better that Alejandro ran over Cody with the boat, though that would be rather harsh to say out loud. They were getting through the sewers rather quickly and quietly… Until a sudden growl rang throughout the sewer walls…

"You hear that?" Tyler started. "It sounded like a…"

He couldn't finish, however, as something suddenly jumped out at their boat- A GIGANTIC ALLIGATOR! As everyone screamed in fright, Alejandro quickly stepped on the pedal and move just out of the alligator's reach. Team Amazon coming up just behind them were now being chased by it, but Noah and his group were too far away for him to see whether or not Cody was okay…

… Not that he cared if Cody was okay, of course…

Finally reaching the end of the sewers, Noah heard Izzy cheer happily, requesting to go again. He wonders if there are any theme parks scary enough for that girl…

"Where's Heather's boat?"

That suddenly caught his attention. Well, that, and the fact that the alligator came out of the sewer tunnel, spitting out Team Amazon and their boat. Though Noah was glad that Cody was apparently okay, it did make him a little suspicious that he called them 'Heather's Boat' rather than 'Team Amazon's Boat'.

They all seemed to have tied, and with Chef making the alligator sign a waiver (Because the alligator is SO going to sue if they don't make him sign, right?) the challenge was about to continue. That is, until Sierra mentioned Chris being in a boy band. THAT was something interesting to know, especially about your former jerk BOSS!

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-whoa!" Owen started. "Chris was in a boy band…?"

Though Chris tried to change the topic, Sierra wouldn't seem to let him, and began singing one of his 'apparent' boy band songs… Which sounded oddly familiar to Noah.

"YOU were in FAMETOWN?" Gwen asked.

Ah, that's what it was.

Immediately, everyone, including Noah himself, began to practically die with laughter! The contestants, even CHEF was cracking up. All except Chris', who eventually snapped.

"**THAT IS IT! ZIP IT! PERMANENTLY! URGH!**" Chris exploded, causing Sierra and the others to flinch.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Courtney**: "I have been WAITING for something like this! A perfect moment of Chris acting like a PSYCHO! I can use it the next time I sue him for something! HA!... But in all seriousness, he should learn to calm down. It wasn't Sierra's fault that he was in… FAMETOWN! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA-" _*Camera cuts off*_

* * *

Once again, continuing on in their challenge, Chris was now explaining to them that they were to pick someone to ride in the baby carriages they took off of Lady Liberty's crown. Of course, Cody was automatically picked for his team, Noah volunteered for his, and Lindsay begged her team to let her ride. Noah was sure that no one else on his team would mind, considering that they were all able to make the most out of their night in first class, whereas he couldn't. As they readied themselves for the race, Noah quickly settled himself in the carriage, ready for a nice nap.

"Don't worry, Amigo, you are safe in my hands" Alejandro said, winking at Noah, who smiled back at him, before relaxing into the carriage.

He was gonna take advantage of this opportunity while it lasted.

"Oh, aaaaand… A little traveling music, please?" Chris asked, though everyone knew it wasn't really a question.

Noah really hated Chris McLean.

* * *

"Finally we're done with that song…" Cody said, before relaxing into the carriage.

"What does it matter to you?" Courtney asked, pushing him through New York. "You and Noah have been singing all throughout this show!"

Cody sighed at that, remembering how stupid he must've looked in front of the other boy. It really burned him up how close he was to kissing Noah back in the cargo room, only to be interrupted by Alejandro… And it didn't help that the guy was really someone that Noah couldn't trust. Noah deserved better…

"Are you seriously having Noah troubles AGAIN?" Courtney asked, and Cody tried quieting her down.

"Keep it down! Sierra might hear you!" Cody whispered.

"How could she?" Heather asked. "She's too busy talking to herself about your future together"

"What shall I name my first daughter?" Sierra said, a couple of feet behind them. "Maybe Coderra? That sounds totally cute! What about Siody? Yuck, too weird sounding…"

Cody shuddered at the sight, and everyone else rolled their eyes. Courtney stared at the small boy as she continued pushing the carriage. Cody seemed really upset over this, and somehow she couldn't help but feel slightly… compassionate for the boy. Sighing irritably, she decided to ask.

"Alright, what's the problem THIS time?" asked Courtney. Cody looked at her skeptically. "Well, it's not like we've got anything BETTER to listen to unless you wanna hear about your grandchildren!"

Cody shrugged, admitting that listening to the girls argue about the challenge again was better than listening to Sierra.

"… Well, it started like this…"

* * *

"… Wait a minute, if you're so upset about Noah being around Alejandro so much, then why don't you just tell him?" asked Gwen.

"You can't tell him! What makes you think Noah will listen after what Cody's been doing?" asked Courtney.

"It's better than letting that sneaky jerk have his way!" Heather said angrily. The other two girls looked at her skeptically. "What? I HATE him!"

"Sure…" Gwen said, smirking with Courtney, who turned back to Cody.

"Look, Cody, it's obvious to even Heather and I that you and Noah are still a thing!" Courtney said. "Just tell him how you feel already!"

"I've tried, Courtney!" Cody said. "The guy refuses to be in the same ROOM as me! He's still a little too awkward around me"

"Then make things… NOT awkward! Talk to him! Bring up something that got him interested the FIRST time he met you!" she replied.

Cody looked up at the sky, not sure of what he was supposed to do. Gwen, Courtney, and even HEATHER all seemed to have been trying to help him. He wasn't exactly sure why Heather was helping him, though.

"Why are YOU helping me, Heather?" asked Cody. "I thought you were only somewhat nice to me because I was in the same band as-"

He stopped quickly, realizing what he was about to say. Immediately, he felt awful. Gwen and Courtney both had looks of shock and fear of what the taller Asian girl would do to them for even bringing up the one thing that had hurt her most. Heather had been quiet on the subject, seeing as how Justin, Trent, AND Harold weren't on the show anymore. She seemed to have forgotten that Cody was in their band as well...

Though she felt angry at the remembering of her relationship with Justin, Heather didn't do anything that suggested she was going to hurt anyone. While normally Gwen wouldn't feel any sympathy for the girl, she and Courtney both knew of the relationship troubles Heather had, and decided to leave her alone for a bit, seeing as they were all teammates. It almost surprised Cody that they seemed to have been somewhat getting along right now… Courtney cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Cody, you can't just be sitting around hoping Noah will realize your feelings on his own…" she said, staring off into the distance while still pushing the carriage. "… You have to let him know that you still care… That you still love him…"

Suddenly, Courtney had a glint in her eyes that kinda scared him.

"… _How does he know you love him?  
How does he know he's yours…?_" she sang.

Both Gwen and Heather sighed irritably. Courtney loved singing, and with all the singing that's been going on lately, they were sure she wouldn't pass up on ANOTHER opportunity to sing in New York. Courtney elbowed them both, gesturing towards Cody, and though they didn't want to, they both began to sing.

"_How does he know that you love him?_" sang Gwen.

"_How do you show him you love him?_" sang Heather.

"_How does he know that you really, really, truly love him?  
How does he know that you love him?  
How do you show him you love him?  
How does he know that you really, really, truly love him?"_ they sang together, pointing at Cody.

Cody began bobbing his head to the music that had conveniently begun playing, courtesy of a couple of homeless guys on the street. Courtney continued, getting rather dramatic with swinging the carriage around. Gwen and Heather looked at each other before following in her lead, while Sierra continued talking to herself while following.

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind him, or he'll be inclined to say...  
'How do I know he loves me?'  
'How do I know he's mine?_'" Courtney sang.

"Isn't this just a storyline repeat of Valentine Countdown?" asked Gwen.

"Well, if he hasn't gotten the message, yet..." started Heather, shrugging.

"_Well have you left a little note to tell him 'he is on your mind'?"_

As she sang this, she paused near a park bench and leaned her arm against the carriage as though waiting for his answer.

"… No…?" Cody answered, and she jumped up, twirling around the carriage.

"_Send him yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Yeeeahh!"_ she sang.

"Noah doesn't like flowers…" Cody said, quickly muttering "… Learned that the hard way…"

"_Find yourself new ways to show him, a little bit everyday_" she sang again.

"_That's how he'll know_" sang Gwen, popping up next to Cody.

"_That's how he'll know_" sang Heather, popping up the other end.

"_He's your love..._" sang Courtney, as the two girls moved out of the way. "So, getting the hint?"

"Uhh…" started Cody, but Courtney interrupted.

"Didn't think so!"

As she said this, she jumped onto the bench she'd been previously sitting on, standing above them as she continued singing and imagining herself on stage with Duncan.

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after…  
Everybody wants to know that true love is true_" she sang.

Courtney quickly picked a flower off a bush, holding it like a microphone as Gwen and Heather stood at her side. Cody watched them curiously as Sierra didn't even seem to notice that this was even happening.

"_How does he know you love him?  
How does he know he's yours?  
Do you take him out dancing just so you can hold him close?_"

Doing this, she spun, imagining Duncan ballroom dancing with her and twirling her. Cody, however, was rather confused by this very uncharacteristically happy Courtney who wasn't yelling at someone.

"Umm, no…" Cody said, somewhat embarrassed to have said so. Both Heather and Gwen shake their heads.

"_Dedicate a song with words meant just for him" _they sang together.

"But I don't sing!" said Cody, and they all gave him a skeptical look. "Well, that's what Patrick Dempsey says in the movie…"

"_Find new ways to be together, maybe even try the gym_!" they sang as Heather pinched Cody's arm.

"Ow!" he said.

"_That's how he'll know!"_ sang Gwen.

"_That's how he'll know!" _sang Heather.

"_He's your love… He's your love_!" sang Courtney, who began to rock out to the music.

Eventually, she seemed to have been a little too much into the music, as Cody, Gwen, and Heather stared at her as she continued to rock out. Even some bystanders who were walking passed them from outside the border Chris set for the show were beginning to stare at the girl.

"_That's how he'll know_" she sang again.

"She does realize we're in the middle of a challenge, right?" asked Heather.

"_How would he know_?" she sang again.

"I think she's too caught up in the song…" Gwen replied.

"_How does he know that you love him?  
How do you show him you love him?  
How does he know that you really, REALLY TRULY-"_

They covered their ears.

"_**LOVE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM**_" she drawled out.

"_That's how he'll know you love him…"_ Gwen and Heather sang deafly.

"_That's how he'll know it's true!  
Because you'll wear his favorite color just so you can match his eyes_" Courtney sang.

"But… what matches with chocolate brown?" Cody pondered.

"_Rent a private picnic by the fire's glow oh ooh!_" she continued.

"I can't cook…" Cody admitted.

"_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show!  
And that's how he'll know_"

"Are we almost done here?" asked Gwen.

"Better be! We're behind!" Heather noted.

"_THAT'S how he'll know!_"

"Have I really done nothing for Noah in this relationship…?" Cody asked himself.

"_That's how he'll knooooow_"

"Maybe I should just name them Codykins!" Sierra said.

"_That's how he'll know he's your loooooooooooove!_" she finished, sighing his content as some bystanders began to applaud, to which she bowed.

"… Can we get on with the challenge now?" Heather asked impatiently.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Sierra.

* * *

"I totally got this, guys!" shouted Tyler as he jumped in the water.

Alejandro didn't seem to notice, as he watched Noah sleep peacefully in the carriage. He had to admit it was a rather nice thing to see. Noah looked pretty… cute in his slumber. It was too bad he was eventually gonna have to double-cross him… However, he had to put his thoughts on Noah aside for now, as Heather was standing right next to him.

"Central Park is so romantic, don't you find?" he asked her.

He hadn't realized Cody had been watching him the whole time, let alone the glares he was being given. Not only were they distrustful, but disgusted. Cody couldn't believe Noah was actually falling for a fake like Alejandro! He's obviously flirting with Heather, and will eventually hurt Noah! Thinking about everything that's happened so far, he realized that the girls were right. He had to talk to Noah and tell him everything if he was going to have a shot at getting back together with the Indian boy.

It was a good thing that Heather seemed to have realized that Alejandro was a fake as well, as she'd been ignoring his advances the entire time. However, there does seem to be something in her eye that reminded him of when she dated Justin… However, he watched as Heather swiftly traded carriages of Noah's team with one of a nearby mother.

"Heather, what are you-" started Cody, but Heather shushed him quickly.

"Look, I'm trying to make sure they lose! Believe it or not, Alejandro sabotaged Sierra's likeliness with Chris, and now this is getting even!" she replied.

"But Noah…" Cody started, watching the other boy snore in the carriage.

"He'll be fine. He's in safer hands with that woman than with us and Chris anyway" Heather said. "Besides, they'll realize eventually that they have the wrong carriage and come back for him!"

"… I believe the Alejandro thing… As long as Noah will be okay…" Cody said, watching the sleeping male nervously.

"To the finish line!" Alejandro called out, pushing the wrong baby carriage off.

"He didn't even notice Noah wasn't in it!" Cody watched in horror.

"HURRY!" Heather shouted at Sierra, who had been carrying the apple on her head.

As soon as Sierra dropped the apple on top of Cody, he felt the carriage move towards the finish line. However, as they passed by Noah's carriage next to the mother on the bench, Cody heard a quick word slip from Noah's sleeping lips…

"… Co… dy…" he mumbled.

And suddenly, Cody felt much lighter despite the huge weight of the apple on his body.

* * *

Alejandro practically began dancing as he and his team walked to the fountain that Chris and Chef had been sitting on. The entire Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot cheered for victory at last, imagining another night in first class. However, just as Chris was about to announce their win, a baby cry rang throughout the area, and Alejandro lifted the apple up, revealing what was supposed to be Noah, but instead a baby!

Izzy gasped. "Noah regressed into a BABY!"

Owen gasped. "And he ate all my PRETZELS!"

"Wait, this isn't our carriage!" Tyler noted, still lying on Owen's shoulder.

"No Noah means no first place!" Chris said.

"We have to go back!" Alejandro shouted, running the carriage back quickly. He wasn't sure what this feeling in him was, but he knew he wanted- no, he NEEDED- to get Noah back as soon as possible.

* * *

"Okay, now, who gets a big kiss?" the mother said sweetly before turning around to see her baby missing, and instead Noah sleeping.

"EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Noah screamed, waking up in surprise.

However, with his nap rudely interrupted he was also smashed immediately with what looked like a giant apple, being pushed off somewhere that he couldn't see.

"Wh-What's going on!?" he shouted, confused and angry.

"Don't worry, Noah! You're safe in my hands!" Alejandro said, wanting to kick himself.

"Safe? What? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Noah shouted.

"Just hang on 'til we get to the finish line!" Alejandro said, running faster.

"Almost there!" shouted Izzy.

However, as they reached the finish line, they noticed that the other two teams had beaten them, and were cheering for their victory. Izzy, Owen, and Tyler all looked upset at the loss, and looked at each other worriedly. If they lost, that meant that someone was going home…

"What? We LOST?" Alejandro almost screamed with anger.

"And the winner of the New York challenge is… Team AMAZON!" Chris announced.

All the teams were cheering at this point besides Noah's team, who were still looking at each other for figuring out who they would have to vote for tonight. They had been such a good-working team that they really didn't want to have to kick someone off just yet…

"Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, you're facing Elimination for the first time! But… you won't have to go through with it! Cuz THIS… is really a REWARD challenge! Psyche!" Chris said, almost laughing as the other teams groaned in complaint while Alejandro and the others cheered loudly. As Noah was unable to see anything at the moment, Alejandro blew a quick kiss towards Heather, who glared in response. Whether or not the kiss was really meant to woo Heather or mock her, he didn't know. Alejandro then looked at Noah and quickly removed the apple off of him, making sure the boy was alright.

Noah wasn't really sure what was going on, but he really wanted to sleep right now.

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Alejandro: **"So maybe this whole thing with both Heather and Noah at the same time isn't working out… Yet, both of them don't trust me! How can I NOT try to win them over?"

**Lindsay**: "EEEEEEE, we weren't LAST!"

**Sierra**: "I'm not really sure why we took so long to get to the pond with apples, but who cares? I have a name for my future son with Cody! His name will be-" *_Camera cuts off_*

* * *

Alejandro began walking back from the confessional towards the Economy Section, where everyone had been relaxing now that the challenge had been over. Looking around he saw Lindsay and LeShawna talking to each other about guys (in LeShawna's case- Harold), Owen once again knocked out for his fear of planes, Tyler resting due to hurting himself during the challenge, Izzy could be heard through the ventilation system, and DJ was getting upset over the turtle he killed at the apple pond.

Where had Noah been?

"Hey, has anyone seen Noah?" asked Alejandro to no one in particular. Everyone who'd been awake (aside from DJ) looked around and shrugged. Lindsay suddenly shouted.

"Oh, oh, there! He's right there!" she said, pointing to a sleeping Tyler, while Alejandro restrained himself from face-palming.

"Umm… The OTHER Noah maybe…?" Alejandro asked, trying to get through to her. Knowing that his attempts were futile, LeShawna decided to step in.

"Haven't seen him since the end of the challenge" LeShawna said. Alejandro thanked her kindly before moving towards the hallways to search for him.

What was this feeling he had? It might have been worry, but he brushed it off as his imagination. Noah was just another pawn in this reality show game, just like Bridgette, Harold, even Heather! No one was going to beat him in this game. He was going to have that million dollars whether or not hearts were broken… He did things like this all the time, so it wasn't anything new…

"Ahem…"

Turning quickly, he saw Noah leaning against the wall behind him, away from earshot of the other competitors. The look on the smaller boy's face certainly meant that Alejandro was in trouble. Could Noah have figured out what his true nature was? Did Noah know of Alejandro's plan to backstab everyone on the show until he won? Why did those eyes look so handsomely angry and yet, emotionless? … Did he just think Noah was handsome?

"Do you like me?" Noah asked bluntly, causing Alejandro to blink a couple times before answering.

Was he really asking this? Was Noah actually asking Alejandro if he liked him? Of course, Alejandro had to lie in order to trick Noah, but was the boy actually taking him seriously? Not that Alejandro really minded all that much… which confused him, but back to the lying.

"Why, of course, Noah! I like you a lot!" Alejandro said. "I've told you this"

"Then why was I practically awake under Owen's heavy body ALL night? Why were you talking to Sierra when climbing up Lady Liberty? Or maybe you could answer me as to why Heather seems so important to you?" Noah questioned, stunning Alejandro greatly.

"W-What?" Alejandro stuttered, dumbfounded.

"For someone who supposedly is 'head-over-heels' over me, you have a funny way of showing it" Noah said.

"Noah, I was looking for you the whole night, I swear. No one could find you" Alejandro lied.

Truth be told everyone was thinking more about themselves at the time. No one actually noticed that the boy was missing. Alejandro was curious of the boy's whereabouts, but seeing as they were in first class he felt no need. Besides, with Noah under Owen the whole night, it was much easier to make sure he wasn't anywhere near Cody. Alejandro knew Sierra kept the boy busy, too, however. This game was becoming almost too easy.

"Really? I swear you were all sitting around being pampered while I was suffocating under Owen" Noah said, glaring at the boy.

Alejandro was beginning to get nervous. Noah was figuring him out way too quickly for him to be comfortable with. However, the boy's skills were way too good for him to give up on just yet. He needed to have Noah on his team until later in the game. Once the merge approached, then he could get Noah out of the game with less effort than Bridgette.

"Noah, my friend, you know that you are important to me" Alejandro said, moving closer to the boy. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you under Owen last night, and I'm sorry for what happened today, but believe me..."

He took another step closer, Noah not moving an inch and standing his ground as Alejandro placed his hands on Noah's shoulders, making sure the boy looked at him in the eyes. What he saw made him rather surprised. He was sure just a second ago Noah's eyes were dull and angry, but looking at them and seeing the boy's obvious distress over the question, he realized how much he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings anymore… Every thought had left his mind as he'd done something unthinkable. He pulled the boy into a firm embrace, not wanting to see such sadness in Noah's eyes.

Alejandro was shocked at his actions, throwing themselves out without thinking about it. Yet, he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand seeing Noah like that… Those eyes had such a pull on him that he couldn't even think about kicking Noah off the show anymore. He was smart, he was funny, and despite the fact that he was a boy, he didn't care. Right now, he wanted to be with Noah, more than ever, and make sure he didn't have to see those painful brown orbs…

"… I really care about you…"

Noah froze in the embrace, not sure what to take of this information. He felt a sincerity he didn't expect from Alejandro radiating from him at this very moment. Noah sighed, before realizing the situation. The entire competition was starting to get to him, and he lightly pushed Alejandro away from him, turning away.

"… I'm sorry" Noah said, earning a surprised look from Alejandro.

"… Pardon?" he asked, and Noah turned towards him, looking up.

"I'm sorry… I honestly am just not sure about you… " Noah explained. Alejandro couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt at this. Noah sighed before continuing.

"… I've held myself up in my own little world for a really long time, and then I met Cody, who changed everything about me… and eventually ruined me again…"

Alejandro stared at him for what seemed like hours, before sighing. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. His plans, his strategy, they were all going out the window with this one confession from Noah. He admitted that after this, there was no way Alejandro could ignore the boy anymore. He understood the battle between two loves… He realized, just now, how hard it would be to choose between Heather and Noah, if he ever had to…

"So… If you are just messing with me… And if you do not have any sincere feelings towards me, stop this right now" Noah requested, and Alejandro's heart seemed to stop. "I can't just let people walk into my life anymore… I can't have my heart broken again"

Alejandro looked at him sadly, but in thought. He realized how much Noah had been thinking about this, and couldn't help but feel bad. He's broken hearts before, he's lied to many people, but right now he felt he couldn't do it. Not to Noah. The boy was amazing, even Alejandro had admitted it before. His skills, his mindset, they were all admirable, but what seemed to attract Alejandro to the boy in front of him was his ability to handle things. And even though it killed his appearance, his very shell, he chose to tell him, Alejandro, the truth of what he'd been feeling for the past few days…

It was admirable… And he loved it…

Noah turned away from him, ashamed of having opened himself up to someone who potentially isn't as honest as he seems to make himself. It was pitiful of him, he thought. He used to be so strong, and unable to deal with situations like these and choosing to ignore them than bother with them.

But that was one thing Cody changed about him.

He opened up more, he told the boy many things no one else knew, and now that Cody was no longer part of his life, he needed to tell someone. He needed someone who'd understand him or be on the same level of smarts or just plain be there for him… But then Cody came back, wanting him back. And now there was Alejandro, two guys who seemed to care about him and wanted to take care of him…

His heart was torn between two guys now, but right now, with Alejandro, he couldn't help but feel his heart tug for the man who stared at him with such understanding and guilt…

Chef was apparently listening to the radio, as a song was beginning to play in the back area, where the speakers were… Alejandro, looking at Noah's back, began singing, not wanting to leave their situation in this awkwardness…

"_Turn around_" sang Alejandro, unsure of whether or not Noah would sing with him. However, Noah couldn't stop himself, and began singing with him.

"_Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming 'round" _Noah sang, still not facing him. Alejandro continued singing, realizing it was getting through to the boy in some way.

"_Turn around_" he sang, stepping closer to Noah, still not touching him just yet.

"_Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of being close to breaking into tears_" Noah sang, wrapping his arms around himself, shielding himself from the taller male."_Turn around_" Alejandro sang, almost begging the boy to take a look at him. Even a glance. Alejandro didn't like seeing Noah like this.

"_Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by_" sang Noah, thinking about Cody, and how his heart hurt from thinking about the past."_Turn around_" sang Alejandro, resting a hand on Noah's shoulder, which oddly felt warm.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes_" sang Noah, turning around and staring Alejandro in the eyes.

Alejandro froze at the sight. He'd never seen Noah look so vulnerable. So broken. Noah was so lazy and nonchalant earlier in the day, during the challenge. He could tell that Noah had a lack of sleep, probably due to Owen sleeping on him and all…

"_Turn Around, bright eyes_" Alejandro sang, running his fingers at Noah's temple, moving hair out of the boy's beautiful face.

"_Every now and then I fall apart_" Noah sang, closing his eyes at the touch.

"_Turn Around, bright eyes_" Alejandro sang, staring into Noah's eyes.

"_Every now and then  
I fall apart_" Noah sang, staring back into Alejandro's eyes as he sang the next parts.

"_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever_"

At this Alejandro took his hands, holding them tightly as he listened to Noah's singing. It was beautiful. He couldn't describe it in any other way. Of all the people he's cheated, or done wrong to, there was someone who sincerely felt something for him.

"_And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_"

They didn't just immediately fall for him either. Noah had to grow to like Alejandro and trust him, and knowing that his efforts weren't in vain, Alejandro was happy. He knew it was stupid, but he could honestly say it if he had to. The competition was still there, and so was Heather, but Noah was here in front of him right now… They sang together.

"_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_" they sang together.

"_I really need you tonight_" Noah sang.

_"Forever's gonna start tonight_" Alejandro sang, the two coming closer together."_Once upon a time  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart_" Noah sang.

Cody was a huge part of his life. Cody made him feel amazing, whether he looked stupid or not. But the past was the past. Cody was obviously showing signs of moving on with Sierra… But Alejandro was right here, holding his hands, staring into his eyes… _  
_

"_There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart"_ they sang together, once again moving closer to each other.

"_A total eclipse of the heart_" sang Alejandro, leaning closer to Noah with each second that passed by.

"_A total eclipse of the heart"_ sang Noah, closing his eyes.

No one disturbing them this time, they were surprised to feel each other's lips on their own. It was a warm feeling, one that couldn't be described with words to either one of them… Well, except for Noah, who had felt something like this before. Alejandro's lips were soft and fit well against his own. Noah wouldn't normally admit this, but he'd missed this feeling...

The feeling that he mattered to someone. Someone who could fill the hole Cody left in him…

Ezekiel had been watching from the sidelines, and his expression was unreadable. Anyone who would look at him now wouldn't be able to tell if he'd been appalled, flabbergasted, or just plain disappointed. His expression then turned into that of defeat, and shook his head as he moved to the storage room to hide behind the boxes again, wanting to have nothing more to do with the scene that just took place.

Everything that happened between Noah and Cody seemed to no longer matter. Even Ezekiel could tell that despite how shady and suspicious Alejandro is, this moment between the two of them was true. He could not deny that Noah really did feel something for Alejandro, but now it seemed that Alejandro felt the same. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. His friend seemed happy, but what about Cody…?

… Whatever happens, Ezekiel would stand by his best friend's side, even with this new turn of events…

* * *

**CONFESSION CAM  
**

**Alejandro**: "... I don't know what just happened, but... I have to get my head back in the game. Noah... He really does mean a lot to me, I wasn't lying about that, but this is a game... A game I intended to win... If it comes down to it, which I am kinda hoping it doesn't, I'll have to do with Noah what I've done to everyone... _Another one takes the drop..._"

**Noah**: "... This entire situation's giving me a headache... But oddly enough, I'm feeling a lot better compared to earlier today... Do I think Alejandro is truly serious about me? I do, but now that he's not around and my head is on straight again, I will still keep my eyes open..."

**Cody**: "I realize I didn't do much when Noah and I were dating. I still haven't really done much to try getting him back. Alejandro IS a problem, but don't worry, guys! I've got this! After everything that happened with the baby carriages today, there's no WAY Noah would fall for Alejandro now!"

* * *

TBC

'How Does She Know?' by Amy Adams (I based the story off Demi Lovato's version)

'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler (I listened to the Glee version while writing this)


End file.
